Life on the Dark Side of the Moon
by mradrz4evr
Summary: A thought-provoking what if story that picks off after Eclipse. When Edward and Bella discover a new obstacle centuries in the making, Jacob becomes a vampire, and Edward a werewolf. How will they face this new threat to Forks and their lives? Read/Review
1. Fiance

"So, where do you want to go?"

I opened my eyes. Edward stood beside my bed, smiling his crooked smile as I yawned and sat up. My smile. I looked into his eyes, starstruck as always as he kissed me good morning. A sense of calm had filled my mind since the day before. What a day that had been- telling Charlie about our engagement.

"No. Never. Can't happen," he'd muttered loudly, as though his words could change reality. I was fearing the mother of all Charlie blowups by that point in time, even as Edward stood still as a statue beside me. Thankfully, we'd asked Jasper to stand a ways from the door, and Charlie found himself much happier at this announcement than he might have been otherwise.

"Dad, I love him, and I know it seems early. But Edward and me--," I stopped short, looking into his angelic face. Words failed me. Thankfully, my boyfriend--excuse me, fiance-- did not have the same problem.

"I will love and protect your daughter, Officer Swan." He turned his head back to me. "For as long as I live."

Eventually, with a lot of help from the feel-good nature of the room, Charlie was essentially silenced into a confused, but nearly complete, acceptance. Renee, however, was another story.

"WHAT?"

"No, mom, really," I said, talking quickly and loudly to my panicked mother. "Its not like I'm getting married tomorrow--"

"But you just got out of high school! Bella, you're too young!" Her voice- not unlike my own, I had to admit- rose several octaves with each word. Even then, it was plain that she was thoroughly upset. I tried a more peaceful approach.

"Mom, listen. We know we're young, but Edward and I have known each other for a long time now, and I know it will work out. Trust me, please."

She gave a momentary sigh, then seemed to recover. "Honey, look what you're laying on me here! One minute you graduate, and now marraige? You've got your whole life ahead of you, and all the time in the world to experience it. Would it kill you to take things a little bit slower?"

I nearly dropped the phone as the last sentence came over the airwaves. Seeing my expression, Edward seized the phone. A few minutes later Renee was back on.

"Well, I love you, Bella," she said softly, a trace of uncertainty still lingering in her voice.

"Love you too, mom."

The phone line went dead.

That day had been what was likely the first of way too many tests that came with this marraige thing, but as I watched Edward leaning silently against my bed, holding my hand tightly in his, it all felt of no moment. Suddenly, they opened up again, revealing those liquid, golden eyes.

"So," he said playfully, "where to, my love?"

I smiled back. "I think I have an idea."

Twenty minutes later we were driving down the highway under a blue sky. It might not have been Edward's preference for a day on the town, so to speak, but even the sight of a cloudless day left me feeling weightless and free. And I was free, from all the problems and fears that had progressed in the weeks before. Victoria, the newborns- it was all gone now. Just me, Edward, and lifetimes more of this to look forward to. He was currently listening to his radio, as The Fray played at speakers throughout the car. I had my head tilted against the window, looking out into the quickly passing countryside. Seeing my hand on the armrest, I traced one finger across the intricately chiseled stone that now lay sparkling against my pale skin, thin gold band tracing my ring finger smoothly; moving my hand from side to side as it played beams of sunlight across the dashboard. Edward gave a small grin as he noticed my occupation.

"More fun than you thought?"

"Oh, definitely," I murmured. "Wait- make a left here."

"I know," he replied. "You don't have to be a mind-reader to figure this one out, Bella." He looked at me with mock suspicion as I laughed, my hand encompassed in his.

I breathed in deeply as we both stepped out of the car, the sound of slamming doors alone occupying the deep silence of the wooded parking lot. Pine needles lay in soggy piles about the pavement, the barrier on the side growing rugged and dismantled with age. The ground was obviously just drying up from the ever-present rain of Forks, but the sun shone down brightly. Within a few moments Edward had scooped me up into his arms once again, as we raced uphill. It was as exhilarating as always, though far more frightening than any roller coaster I could have dreamed up. Even then, I always felt so safe in his arms, it barely seemed real. But it was. Me and my boyfriend. Or, I guess, fiance.

When I finally opened my eyes in the feeling of gravity returning to normal, I couldn't help but sigh. The meadow had stayed the same as ever. Same as the day I first saw it, and saw him, sparkling like a million faceted diamond. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Edward's face softened in the light, while I could have sworn I saw a glimmer emanating from one side of his pale face. He caught my guilty gaze, and I let his eyes call me in slowly. In one smooth motion he held me in a gentle embrace, jaw angled forward as I leaned my face into his. A kiss is natural for love. And yet, it felt like much more, knowing how he was struggling and fighting to offer me such a simple gesture. I felt all the more passionate for it. Moving back, his lips parted mine, and I locked into his eyes once more.

"You remember," he said softly, "the first day we came here."

"Yes," I murmured, deep in the decadent scent of his breath.

"I was afraid, then, that you would run. And yet..." he paused, complete adoration on his expression. "You never did." His path of sight seemed to take in all that stood around him at that moment. "Look where we are now, my love." I felt his hand touch the ring, closing around it gratefully.

"And still alive, at that."

He smiled almost mournfully. "At least one of us made it out breathing, right?"

I laughed hollowly. "Yeah."

His expression turned to concern. I felt my own emotion flipping channels to his as he spoke.

"I want you to know, Bella. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, whatever the circumstance." He seemed to pull me in closer. "Are you sure you want this life?"

I might have fought him any other day, but the worry in his eyes told me better.

"Edward Cullen. You should definitely know by now that I'm in this all the way. Besides," I twiddled the ring up and down my finger, "I believe we had a deal." He gave a half-hearted smile.

"Sure."

"But even then, I want it. Badly. If a little bit of mythical monstrosity in my life is what it takes to be Mrs. Cullen for all eternity, I can deal with it."

He sighed dramatically. "I suppose so. Who else could handle a Mrs. Bella anything?" I gave a scandalized gasp, smacking his wrist as we both sat down laughing.

Hours passed- I don't know how long it might have been. The sun stayed high in the sky as we laid in the deep grass of the hillside, now dry and soft in the heat of the coming summer. Somehow it felt that everything was perfect, as Edward's head leaned lightly against mine, gazing up into that endless blue. We talked sometimes, reminiscent and amused, but for the most part we were just still, enjoying the beauty of the golden afternoon.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Bella. Bella, its late."

I felt a hand on my arm, and suddenly I awoke to Edward's face angled dangerously close to my own. For some, perhaps. I just saw it as opportunity.

"Nrmph!" he muttered, surprised as I kissed him quickly. Bemused, he turned to look at me again, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"What, couldn't handle a little sweet nothing?"

"Okay, sure. You got me," he mumbled. I could've sworn I saw a blush rise to his face as he spoke. "But it is getting late." I forced myself to look into the air. He was right. The sunlight was only a reddish stain on the dusky purple sky, and disappearing fast behind the trees.

"I don't want to go." The words slipped from my mouth before I could see how immature it sounded.

"Neither do I," he replied, voice far more forgiving than I would have guessed. "But Charlie might get a bit concerned."

"Oh, right." Honestly, I figured we had the right to a little more forgiveness there. The engagement was official. Reluctantly I walked down the ledge with Edward, my hand entwined in his once again. The forest was dark by now; only glimpses of light piercing the canopy. I remembered the last time I'd been out in the woods this late- when Edward left. A shiver ran down my spine. Suddenly, Edward froze.

"What?" I asked sharply, watching his gaze widen. He jerked his head toward me.

"Bella, run."

"What? Why---"

"Run!"

Panic masking his words, I trembled in one spot as he ran off in the some other direction- his speed and the darkness made it impossible to tell. My hands shaking as the silence of the night enveloped me, I leaned back into a tree, sliding down on the ground. Night had overtaken the land by now. I didn't know how long he'd been gone when a sound penetrated the air, chilling me to the bone. A low, familiar moan rang through the air, quiet, but sending my mind into a variety of scenarios. Standing up and walking behind the tree, I scanned the darkness for anything- movement, light. Until my eyes fell to the bottom of the hill, just yards away. My mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Jacob.


	2. Impossible

He lay limp on the ground, jean cutoffs smeared and far more tattered than usual. Heart racing beyond imagination, I walked slowly toward him, taking in each detail in horror. With each step it became more and more a nightmare. A huge gash tore open his chest, sending a river of blood down his side. His face bore numerous gashes and cuts, eyes shut as though he were sleeping. I was close when a quiet voice broke the deathly silence.

"Bella?"

I slid down the remainder of the hill, sending a short spray of needles and underbrush along with me. My legs wobbled, but klutziness was the least of my worries for the moment.

"Jake!" I whispered, kneeling down immediately. "What happened? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," he said softly, seeing his hand drenched in red. "I just woke up. It's really hard to remember.."

"You have to try, Jake. Think of before this. What happened then?" I heard my voice rising in volume and pitch, my breath coming in shallow gasps as he tried to sit up. A sharp growl hit him as he did, and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Just stay where you are, Jake. I'm so sorry--" A sob rose in my throat as he leaned back again, the cut still capturing my full attention. It was nasty, but suddenly a thought hit me. He was a fast healer.

"I think it's getting better," he murmured, watching as the cut began to lighten around the edges. A wave of relief washed over me.

Short lived.

"Arrh..." he said suddenly, louder than before. His face seemed fixated with pain as I sat there. He fell back, shaking slightly, then sat back up again. Suddenly, he shouted out, on the verge of a scream.

"Jake!" I yelled back, putting a hand on his shoulder. I was shocked to see a steady stream of tears running down his face. His face contorted violently, leaning back into the brush with a mournful groan.

"Bella..." he breathed sharply, tortured gaze turning to me. My stomach churned at the sight of him. Leaning forward in his silence, I felt his wrist.

His heartbeat was fading.

"Yes?"

"I remember," he muttered, gritting his teeth as he dropped back to the ground, back arching as he tried desperately not to yell. I stood up, feeling helpless as my eyes stung beyond the point that I could see, when suddenly, Edward appeared. He ran at a maddening pace, eyes wild as he looked from Jacob to me, then back to Jake again.

"Edward," I choked between sobs, "he's dying."

Edward seemed suddenly horrified by something beyond my words. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him, sending a bout of indignancy through my mind.

"This isn't the time for games! Edward, he's going to die if we don't help!"

"There's nothing we can do," he said sharply, looking me straight in the eyes. I met his gaze angrily, but paused. There was something there, urging me on. I forced my gaze back to Jacob, still writhing on the ground, excrutiating groans escaping him every few seconds. And then I saw it.

Two neat, dark holes at the base of his neck.


	3. Awakened

A/N: Hi everybody- thanks for the reviews, btw. They've been great encouragement, but I've had a few questions to answer already, so just FYI. Okay, I know the Twilight Universe vamps do not usually have fangs, but did I ever say this was your everyday rogue? Nada!!! The story will develop that idea in time, so bear with me. I've been writing every chance I can get. I am trying to stick with the post-eclipse data as best as I can, so if I do slip up a time or two, be forgiving on me. Alright- sorry to drag on like this. Chapter 4 is almost done, so read on!

CHAPTER THREE

I froze in place. This could not happen. It shouldn't. But even then I could see the signs- Jacob's dark, russet skin was growing lighter by the minute, as the venom destroyed every drop of blood in his body. Soon enough, his heart would stop. I ran back toward him, grabbing his hand once again.

Cold.

Long, aching sobs ran through my body, choking my throat with any words I might have said. Jacob seemed to notice my presence for a moment, and his expression suddenly grew desperate, as though he was pleading with me. I tried to calm myself for him, as though nothing was wrong. I only wished I could.

"Please don't leave me, Bella." he whispered. I could barely see his face through my tears, but somehow I replied.

"I won't, Jake."

Off where I had been standing, Edward leaned heavily against a tree, one hand masking his expression. Jacob shivered, then went limp, eyelids falling slowly until his black gaze was only a memory.

For a moment there was just silence as I watched my friend pass out within the pain. It was then he really did look like a corpse- arms relaxed at his side, face serene as it would ever be. His complexion was almost on the definition of pale by now- enough so that he really did create the illusion of glowing in the dark. I rubbed one arm, wishing I could comfort him; make his pain disappear. I'd caused him enough already.

But within my musing, I suddenly realized something warm was standing beside me. I breathed in deeply at first, grateful for the heat. It was getting so cold out now, in spite of the sunny day. I turned my head, and there it was. Jacob. His hulking wolf-form crouched beside me, seeming almost ethereal in it's ghost-like appearance. It was a light grey color; not clear, but undeniably existent. I was immediately confused, but suddenly a voice came back to me from so many months ago.

_"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all"_

My gaze fell down to Jacob once again.

_"He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied."_

The wolf looked back at me, liquid eyes unreadable in the darkness. Leaning against me, I felt awash with warmth and comfort. The legends. Even now the memory of how a younger, more carefree Jacob shrugged them off was as clear as day. How far he had come. Suddenly, I saw the wolf near Jacob's face, nuzzling him lightly. It's eyes seemed filled with mourning as it looked down on the body it once shared. The hand I held was colder than ever before now. Palm shaking, I raised my hand to his chest. His heart had stopped. The wolf raised it's head in a silent howl as I sat there, shaking with emotion at the sight of him. I collapsed on the ground, sobs wrenching the breath from my lungs. For a moment, I sealed my eyes shut, hoping to awaken any moment from this nightmarish episode.

But wishes rarely ever come true.

Slowly I opened my eyes. The wolf had gotten up, long-haired tail brushing Jacob's porcelain arm as he passed. Soundlessly its paws crossed the brush, until he stood just behind Edward. A thrill of panic rushed through me as another thought occured, watching it circle the unseeing vampire with a curious expression. Spirits were just wandering souls, searching for physical realization of their form. Even in legends, it was a facet of the host, free to come and go as it wished. The wolf was no different.

And Edward was a body.

I felt a familiar rush of hyperventilation as I stared forward, entranced by the supernatural unfolding before my eyes. Slowly, the wolf rose on it's haunches, paws resting on Edward's shoulders. Head cocked, it seemed to focus in on him, eyes closing slowly with deep concentration. Watching on in stunned silence, I realized it seemed to be leaning in toward him. Suddenly, it's legs tensed, and it took a huge bound toward Edward. I winced for the blow to come, yet it never dead. When my eyes opened, he was still standing against the tree gazing out into the distance. The phantom wolf was gone. Cautiously, I walked toward him, laying one hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly, expression dark and unreadable.

"Is he asleep now?"

I nodded, waiting for him to speak. His gaze turned to me once again.

"Carlisle and Alice were at home when I contacted them. They're on the way." He sighed deeply, looking upward at the canopy. Dawn had begun to break through the trees. Time had passed more quickly than I'd imagined.

"Earlier--"

"I know," he muttered, tilting his head downward again. Another sigh. "Right nearby us. I think it's a rogue."

I stood in stunned silence, watching his face as though it would hold some answer. Of course I'd known this couldn't happen to Jacob arbitrarily, but the thought of another wild vampire running around killing random strangers felt so distant. After all we'd been through...

I cried the inevitable tears of the night, feeling Edward's arm wrap around me within seconds.

"Don't worry," his smooth voice whispered in my ear. "It's just one."

"That's how it always starts."

"Well," he said, lightening into a smile, "this one doesn't have a grudge on you yet, does she?" I smiled up at him. But soon enough, reality called me back.

"Jacob," I whispered, looking over at his eerily pale shape splayed on the ground. I felt Edward's arm tighten.

"Carlisle can help him. Just like he helped me." His voice spoke sharply. I spoke softly in his ear.

"Edward, I'm still yours. I always will be. That choice is come and gone." I looked up at him expectantly. His expression softened.

"I know. This just makes things a little bit more...complicated." I laughed blankly. Wasn't that the word for this whole ordeal. One big, complicated mess. I leaned in closely to his chest, feeling comforted even in it's icy cold. Another day was coming now- more certain than ever.

Edward's body suddenly tensed. I looked up at his face- concentrated on something beyond my sight.

"What?"

"Shh..," he murmured, still gazing off into the distance. "Just stand right where you are." He walked behind me, as adrenaline kicked into my veins once more. I realized how much my muscles ached from sitting on the ground all night long. A disturbing silence filled the air, until my curiosity couldn't stand it any longer. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around.

My sight was overcome by two eyes, the color of flaming coals.

"Hello, Bella."


	4. Different

Jacob stood before me, smiling in a way I could assume he thought friendly, though horror overlapped his gestures. His long hair seemed even more so, falling just below his jawbone in a thick, dark wave. He was slightly shorter than I remember, though his broad frame seemed less like the overly muscular one I'd come to know. He reached out an ivory-white hand to my face, touch softer than it had ever been. Even in his bright red gaze, I could still see him, my personal sun. Same as ever.

"Jake," I almost stuttered.

His white teeth contrasted his skin only with a glimmer of light. "Hi to you too."

"Do you remember? How--," my voice faltered, lost in the sight of his smiling face. I saw his brow narrow as he took in my words, struggling to remember. As he did, I realized that something was flying at him. Fast.

"Back off!" Edward said harshly, smacking Jacob down to the ground. Within the blink of an eye he had set himself between Jacob and I, crouched over in an almost predatorial pose.

"Edward!" I scolded, watching Jacob rise blearily from the ground. To my horror, Edward was already advancing on him.

"Don't you know," he growled furiously, pushing his back to a tall cedar, "what you are? Do you not realize how you could harm her?" His face was obscured by Edward's shape, but I could imagine Jake's face now. Confused. Angry. But as Edward backed away several steps, what I saw was far more. His ruby red gaze stared at me blankly, sending long shivers down my spine. Head leaning to the side in an almost zombified expression, he walked in a straight path toward me. Edward shoved him back again. This time I didn't argue.

"Bella," Jacob moaned again, his voice far from matching the expression on his face. His mouth dropped open, body rasping for something that was not air. I backed away on instinct, watching as Edward struggled with Jacob's comperatively hulking form. I could see him tiring with each push back. I only hoped that the rest of the Cullens would arrive soon. Any one of them would have been nice.

"Edward," I reasoned weakly, trying to make my quavering voice reach his ears.

"Bella, just leave now. It's not safe right now." He turned his head to look at me. I suddenly realized he seemed to be in much more pain than I'd imagined. "He's not safe." He seemed to call all his energy to one last shove, and hurled Jacob back into the ground. Moments later he was on the ground, shaking like I'd never seen before. Not sure where Jacob was, I ignored reason and ran to his side.

"Carlisle will be here soon." I leaned over and looked into his face. A breath caught in my throat. His eyes darted to mine, gold iris consumed by another color- an emerald green, like none I had ever seen before. Leaning back, I watched him in fascination as he suddenly reached for his wrist, drawing back immediately.

A heartbeat.

Crouched downward, I could see tremors running up and down his spine. Jacob appeared over the side of the hill, still consumed with the necessity of blood as he walked briskly toward us. Edward's head jerked toward him. A huge growl breaking from him, he seemed to twist over in unbearable pain. I could hear the sound of his teeth grinding together as he winced. And suddenly, Edward was gone.

And in his place stood a snarling white wolf.

My jaw dropped as I watched him advance on Jacob, long white fangs bared angrily toward him. Jacob recoiled from the sight, shaken momentarily from his instinct.

"Edward?" he suddenly choked, backing up several paces. It made no difference. Edward took a huge leap, landing on Jacob's chest with a square thud. They rolled down the hill with a chorus of snapping branches. I could hear the sounds of a fight reverbating from the bottom of the hill. But I didn't dare look. Finally, I turned in the other direction and ran. My arms pumping wildly at my sides, I focused hard not to trip over the stems and rocks, nearly falling flat on my face several times. Minutes passed, and I gasped for breath, realizing how lost I was. Stopping, I leaned over to catch my breath and look around. A patch of light appeared to my left. Ignoring the searing stitch in my side, I raced toward it. The parking lot shone in the morning light.

And a bright red jeep trailed the black mercedes that had just pulled in.


	5. Werewolf

Alice was the first out of the car, running toward me with a worried expression.

"Oh, Bella," she murmured, hugging me gently. I almost started crying on the spot, but I realized there was more to the story than they could have known. Taking a deep breath, I addressed the rest of the Cullens, now departed from their respective vehicles.

"Edward and Jacob are fighting up there," I stated breathlessly. Carlisle strode toward me immediately.

"What happened, Bella?"

I met his earnest, golden eyes, lost for words. But only for a moment.

"Up there, we think a rogue attacked Jacob. She slashed his stomach so we wouldn't notice," I muttered. Edward had seen it immediately. I was the problem there. "We stayed watch with him, but he eventually passed out. When he woke up--" I halted suddenly. The Cullens looked up at me expectantly.

"Bella?" Esme said curiously.

"He made the change really fast. It takes three days, right?" I looked around at them, hoping that all reason hadn't abandoned me by now.

"Usually," Carlisle replied, lost in a slew of anatomical musings. "But he is a fast healer. It would only make sense that his white blood cells move as quickly as the rest of him. Explains the temperature of the wolves too. He seemed deep in thought. "The venom probably traveled very quickly."

I winced at the memory of Jacob lying on the ground, going through three days of unbearable pain in just a few hours. Alice awoke me from my silence.

"And Edward?"

I stared at the Cullens once again, as though expecting them to know. They couldn't have, I supposed. Alice could no longer see his future.

Werewolf. I was stunned by the thought. I was now engaged to a werewolf.

"Edward," I started shakily, "was standing by when Jacob died. And I think-somehow-his spirit wolf came to Edward instead." I saw Carlisle's eyes widen in shock as I spoke. Esme seemed equally blown away.

"So Edward is..."

"A werewolf," I replied blankly. Within seconds Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper were gone, zooming into the forest to stop the fight. Rosalie soon followed, though not before nailing me in a vindicitive stare. I was left with Esme, one arm laid comfortingly over my shoulder.

"It will be alright, Bella," she said softly. I looked into her honey-warm eyes, seeing the hard mourning within them. A pang of guilt resounded through me. Edward was her son. And I had gotten him into this.

I burst into muffled weeping, leaning shamefully into her shoulder. Alice hugged me tighter.


	6. Unspoken

Within a half hour we were readying ourselves for a departure- the longest thirty minutes of my life. Before I could even attempt to dry my tears, Jasper and Carlisle were striding out of the forest with Jacob, walking toward the mercedes with him linked between their arms. His garnet gaze dropped immediately as I stood frozen in place, heavy with sorrow. My mouth opened as though to call out for him, but I closed it immediately. I didn't want to interfere with the Cullens any more than I already had. Rosalie got into the driver's seat as Jasper sat in the back beside Jacob, talking in a low voice. It didn't take long to see what he was doing- Jacob was visibly growing more relaxed as the minutes ticked by. I overheard Carlisle as he spoke with Esme, expression solemn as hers turned somber. Affirming what I had said, I guessed. As soon as Carlisle was in the car they pulled away, and within a few minutes, I heard a voice coming through the trees. Turning around, I saw Emmet cast the rest of his family a wary glance as he walked out. He too had a few words with Esme, who immediately led us to the jeep.

I leaned in the backseat, Alice's hand still wrapped tightly in mine. Her eyes read such sympathy, it was hard to tell her I wanted to be alone. Turning my head, I almost gasped again as Emmet walked out of the woods with a white blur at his heels. I cleared my wet eyes again as the picture clarified. As a wolf, Edward was smaller than Jacob had been- reflective of his human size, I guessed. Even still, his head reached up to Emmet's waist, green eyes darting from side to side, as though Jacob would leap out again at any moment. Long red stains ran down his side, though I couldn't see any damage. It had most likely already healed up by now. He neared the car as Emmet climbed into the flatbed, leaping up beside him as soon as the hatch was down.

I stopped breathing. He was only inches from my face.

I don't know what I expected Edward to do just then. Anger, perhaps, even sadness? I would have taken anything. I deserved whatever was coming to me.

He looked at me thoughtfully, long, pale hair framing his eyes. I knew, now, what Carlisle had been saying when he talked of Elizabeth Mason's son. The one he was meant to save, with such vivid green eyes. It almost entranced me more than the gold had, drawing me in closer and closer to his face.

Suddenly, something long and slick hit me full in the face.

"Edward!" I squealed, heart pounding in spite of the playful gesture. A familiar coughing laugh filled the air as I looked upward.

His grin was apparent even on this face; lip curled up until just a few teeth were showing. A crooked smile. I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in the soft white. His head rested on my shoulder; warm, gentle breath fading on my neck every few seconds. It was a hug unlike any we'd ever shared, and yet it felt as normal and natural as ever. Leaning back, I surveyed him again, far more intelligent than any animal I had ever known. It was almost eerie to see him looking at me so intently, as though I was on one side the glass and him on the other.

"Edward, I saw it happen."

His eyes narrowed slightly. I went on in a monotone.

"It's kind of like Jacob's spirit, the wolf part, was walking around you. And then it was gone." I paused, watching his face carefully. He looked at me with a wide-eyed stare, a low whine escaping his throat. Emmet broke into our one-sided conversation.

"He can't change back. At least, not yet," he said carefully, looking at Edward almost curiously. Another memory raced through me as his words clicked in my mind.

"They can't for a while. They have to calm down first." I said the words without truly knowing. How long had it taken Jacob to change back? And then to stay there...

A shiver ran down my spine. It had taken Sam two weeks.

Before I could relay that revelation to the rest of the car, we were pulling into the driveway, Carlisle's black car already parked in it's usual spot. Edward followed as the rest of the Cullens walked in through the open front door. Taking a deep breath along with me, I followed mutely at Alice's side.


	7. Choose

The tension in the air as we walked into the living room was apparent, heavy silence blanketing a thousand unsaid words. Jasper leaned into the sofa casually, while Rosalie leaned against her usual, darkened spot on the wall. Suddenly, I realized Jacob was just several feet away, Carlisle seated nearby him. His eyes, now a deep onyx, widened in panic as he noticed my presence, then narrowed. Following his line of sight, I realized Edward had just entered the room, long hair standing straight on end. They shared a momentary glare, until Carlisle seemed to delve back into whatever he had been doing before we arrived.

"Now Jacob," he said lightly, turning his head. Jacob's grip on the chair tightened considerably. Carlisle continued. "You do have a choice here. I know you aren't a killer. You know as well, I'm sure. Being a vampire does not make you one."

Jake cringed at the word. Jasper shifted irritably, while Rosalie rolled her eyes nonchalently. I almost felt indignant at their behavior. It wasn't as though he'd been raised to accept them- if anything, his life up till now was just the opposite. To be one of them was something out of a nightmare. Esme spoke up unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" she murmured hurriedly to Carlisle. His gentle golden gaze scanned our group for a moment, settling finally on Edward's trembling form. I realized he was still staring at Jacob, dripping with tension to take one more shot at him.

"Jasper, Edward? Kitchen," Carlisle said clearly. Jasper rose as if on cue, walking into the next room without seeing if Edward would come along. For a moment, it seemed he wouldn't, but eventually he strode across the hall, still bristled in fury, until he had disappeared behind the archway. Silence overtook us once again until Carlisle continued.

"Jacob needs to hunt, or at least take one of the donations," he said, addressing Esme foremost, though the words were clearly meant for us all. "Unfortunately, he is hesitant as to what this lifestyle dictates."

"Hesitant?" Jacob cried, sitting straight up in the chair. The Cullens seemed to have much less response to his outburst than myself, still frozen in place, though I had to force myself to stand still. It pained me to see him there, forced into a corner he equated to a personal inferno. But Carlisle was right.

"You will do it, Jacob," he said again, voice as level as ever. Jake seemed poised to respond, though he held back. I couldn't tell if it was fear or curiousity, but something had stricken his face blank.

Carlisle shifted in place, still fixated on Jacob. "One way or another, you will do what you must. To stay alive. To exist. It's this...," he gestured to the table openly. For the first time I noticed a long vial of deep red fluid, labeled with the seal of the hospital, St. Halle's General. A pang of nasuea flooded my thoughts. Carlisle spoke again. "Or a human life. Bella, for instance."

It was apparent he had hit a chord with Jacob, who now gazed solely into my face. His black eyes burned into me, conflicted with his past and future. Eventually he spoke, face turned once again to Carlisle.

"Alright."

Rosalie seized the tube, tossing it to Jacob with an almost sarcastic sigh. He caught it deftly, struggling with it a moment as he looked at me regretfully. I gave him a weak attempt at a comforting smile, my fists clenching tightly as he unscrewed the cap with one white hand.

He tilted his head back as the blood came gushing down. A moment of lightheaded horror, and my sight went black.

A/N: I know, I know- everybody hates a short chap with a Bella-fainted end, but it continues, I assure you! Just some thoughts for the future: talking with the Quilete boys again for the first time? How does Edward take to being a (freakishly attractive) human sixteen-year-old? And what about Bella and Edward's engagement? All this and more coming soon! Oh, and unless you want everybody to fall off the cliff at La Push in the next chap to a watery grave, REVIEW, POR FAVOR!!!


	8. Snowflake

"Bella."

In the darkness I could hear Edward's voice, calling out to me in it's deep, velvet-rich tone. I felt a warmth around me as I mumbled sleepily, lost in the sound of his voice. It was close, and yet I felt miles away from the source. I tried to speak, but the words caught in my throat. More loudly, he spoke again.

"Bella? Bella!"

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself fixed in front of two wide green eyes. I fell back with a surprised shriek, awaiting a fall. Thankfully, I soon realized Carlisle's arms held me as I breathed quickly, still confused by my surroundings. Looking up, I saw his compassionate face looking down kindly upon me. In relief my voice returned.

"Carlisle," I said a bit too loudly. "What happened? Where's Edward?"

He smiled down at my disconcertion. "Relax, Bella," he murmured quietly. "We think the sight of the blood made you faint. Everybody's fine. And Edward is right here."

As I processed his words, my head swiveled slowly upward to the counter.

"Good morning, my love."

Edward looked down at me, blissful happiness plaintive on his face as his mouth broke into a gregarious smile. Running a hand through his bronze hair, he gave a short laugh at the sight of my shock.

"Edward...you look so..."

"Human?" He seemed to light up even more as the word left his pale pink lips. "I know. Wonderful, isn't it?"

I was speechless. He was plainly Edward- anyone could have told from the still inhuman capacity of his appearance. But something about the warm flush in his face; those ivy green eyes looking on the world with a new vigour; unsettled me. I was even more surprised as he swung me upward into his arms. His unusually feverish hands reached behind my head, lips pressed to mine in a comforting kiss. Gentle, and yet, he responded with far greater zeal than ever before. Leaning back, he looked at me once more, adoration his only expression. "It's effortless, Bella," he spoke excitedly, embracing me again as he went on. "I cannot harm you now. Never again."

I stood in a stunned silence, lost in the warming glow of his new joy.

Suddenly, Carlisle's voice sent a tremor though the peace of Edward's presence.

"Jacob is upstairs. Your reaction left him more than a bit disheveled." Carlisle looked at me with a steady gaze. Guilt began to run rampant through me once more. "We think it's best if you and Edward left for now." This time his eyes turned to his adoptive son. "One human under the roof was a bit much on it's own."

Edward nodded sharply. "Where should we go?"

"We've got an idea," Carlisle smiled.

"I can't believe you are making me do this."

Alice walked briskly beside me as we approached the front door of my house. I could hear the chime of SportsCenter coming through the windows as we got closer.

"It makes perfect sense," she reasoned, tugging lightly on the red leash twisted about her wrist. It's passenger was suddenly jerked toward the pathway as Alice giggled in her ringing soprano. Edward gave a low growl, ears folded back on his head as he glared up at his sister. "We take Jacob to hunt and get him away from society for a while. You get to be with Edward. Everybody wins!"

Edward looked up at me balefully. I nodded my agreement.

Everybody but us.

Taking a deep breath, I watched as Alice gave a light rap on the door. Charlie appeared within a few minutes, obviously somewhat disgruntled from being removed from his game.

"Officer Swan," Alice began, her face a portrait of earnest pleading, "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," Charlie said, suddenly noticing the white wolf standing on the welcome mat. Ignoring his disbelief, Alice went on.

"Well, you see, my family is going hiking, and I have to go with. But I don't know where to leave...," she stumbled a moment, seeming to recover quickly. "Snowflake. My dog."

Edward's eyes narrowed furiously. But Alice was already gone.

"Your dog?" Charlie said, plainly bemused.

"Yeah, he's a High-Mountain breed. Really rare." She beamed briliantly. "They're complete numbskulls, but just the sweetest big oafs you'll ever see!" She patted Edward for emphasis, leaving little white tufts sticking up at all sides on his head. I held in a laugh as Charlie deliberated.

"Well, sure, I don't see why not. How long?"

"Oh, just for a little while. Well, see you later Bella!" Alice chirped, handing me the leash and a small duffel bag. I gave her an uneasy grin as she skipped away lightly, turning to Charlie's almost dumbfounded expression.

"I'll just take Snowflake upstairs then," I muttered under my breath, dodging my father's questioning stare as I pulled the leash past the threshold of the house. Before he could speak I was up the stairs and out of sight, Edward trailing me with an exagerated groan.


	9. Changes

A/N: Hi everybody! Brand new chapter for v-day, and plenty of bedward action here!!! (no pun intended) Enjoy it, but remember, I could send a despondent cupid-type vampire to kill everybody in their sleep in the next (or then, last) chapter, so REVIEW!!!!

I raced into my room with a loud sigh, just pausing to shut the door before collapsing on my bed. It felt surprisingly good to be back in the familiarity of home after one sleepless-not to mention frightening- night. I heard a steady click of long nails as Edward walked into my bathroom, long tail disappearing behind the doorframe just before I looked up. I shut my eyes, trying to clear my mind of all that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

Not much help.

By this time the remainder of the Cullens would be up north, "hiking", or so they had clued in anyone who might have noticed their absence. I was comforted to know that Jacob was being helped, yet at the same time, that overwhelming sense of horror at what had just happened washed over me in cold waves. All the people that didn't know. That couldn't know. All the months I'd had to plan and prepare for my own upcoming change- people to bid farewell to before I made the most important decision of my life. And he didn't even know what had hit him. My throat welled up, dangerously nearing waterworks level. What would happen now? Would I ever be a vampire after all?

"Hey."

Edward's voice spooked me out of my reverie. I hadn't expected any words coming from his usually silent form. Suddenly, I saw his head poke out from behind the bathroom door.

"Edward," I muttered, though a smile faintly traced my lips. "You're back."

He laughed offhandedly. "You'd be surprised. After resisting you for so long, changing forms is far easier than I would have guessed. I sat up, waiting for him to enter the room.

He was frozen in place.

"So," I prompted, "you wanna come out? Or do I have to drag you?"

I saw his eyebrows rise almost apologetically. "You know I would if I could." He raised one bare arm out into the room, drawing it back in as my face lit with realization.

"Well then," I murmured, laying on a sultry layer to my voice, "I don't see what the problem is."

He gave me a pointed look as I stood up, walking slowly over with a light sway in my step. The arm appeared again, one pale finger swaying back and forth.

"We still have a deal."

"I would say things have changed a bit."

His look turned almost pleading. "Just complications. Nothing has changed."

"But Edward," I protested playfully, batting my lashes. "Everything has changed."

Deliberation crossed his face before speaking, though I wasn't prepared for what came next.

Swinging around the doorframe, he kissed me firmly, drawing the breath right from my lungs. I noticed suddenly his almost sugary sweet smell was gone; overpowered by a newer, muskier tone. It drew me in further. Unfortunately, breathing was now necessary on both sides of the board, and we leaned back, eyes locked in a star-crossed gaze. Suddenly, I noticed a bright flash of red dangling from my fiance's neck.

"Edward!" I squealed, doubling over in a fit of laughter. He looked at me with a defeated expression, scratching lightly at the nylon strap wound around his neck. Still choking with hysteric giggles, I lightly unsnapped the black buckle of the collar, swinging it around my wrist with a triumphant sigh. Leaning over, I tossed the duffel bag into his outstretched hands, amused at the faint blush rising to his cheeks. In less than a minute he was walking out, almost on the verge of laughter himself. I set the leash on my dresser, turning to him plaintively as we both leaned against the bed.

"So- tell me, Cullen," I managed to say. "Will you be going by 'rover', or 'buddy'?"

He smiled back brilliantly. "I think I'll stick with snowflake." He laughed lightly as I leaned into his chest, enjoying the refreshing new warmth of his arms around me. Eventually we were quiet again, simply lost in the moment. His voice broke the silence.

"What do we do now?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered nonetheless. "I honestly don't know."

Edward looked me in the eyes once again.

"I don't have to live forever now, you know." He seemed almost smug in the fact, satisfied. It left me feeling strangely uneasy. "I can grow old too."

"I wouldn't mind forever." I looked up at him earnestly. "I've gone on record saying so."

A strange expression crossed his face as another thought ran through my head. Edward had always wished for humanity; a soul, in his own right. Even now, it was accessible. It was attainable. But as I gazed up at him, I wondered how well I could take it. Perhaps he had more perspective in saying so, but a lifetime with Edward no longer seemed like enough. Not when I could have more.

But how?

"You know," he suggested, interrupting my plans, "we don't have to change anything, really. Not yet, anyway. After all," he reached for my hand, lifting up one sparkling finger. "We are engaged."

Even at the tabooed word, I felt a lift in my spirits. I was still with Edward. Better yet, he was still my Edward. Suddenly, a pained expression crossed his flawless face.

"What?" I almost yelled, searching his expression for any sign of explanation. He simply looked at me with a reserved discomfort.

"It aches," he almost moaned, holding his waist with one arm. Realization dawned on me with a wide grin.

"You are hungry," I declared triumphantly. Standing up, I yanked on his wrist, bringing him to his feet. He looked at me bemusedly, obviously still preoccupied with his foreign affliction. I glanced at the clock. Charlie would be at work by now. With a short laugh we slowly walked down the steps.

Edward prodded his plate's contents with a stunned expression, the fork in his hands almost as incomprehensible as a swiss army knife in mine.

"Just eat it," I suggested, trying to be helpful. He gave me a pained expression.

"But its so..." he dangled his hand in the air; last night's ravioli lacking any words he could procure. Sighing, I grabbed another fork, spearing one chunk of pasta.

"Here comes the train...," I lilted mockingly, handing the fork over to Edward. I wouldn't trust myself with any sharp object. He hesitated, then slowly bit down, jaw working up and down in an exagerated fashion. With equal tedious patience his eyebrows rose sharply.

"Could be worse," he stated. Before I could blink he was almost halfway through the entree. I suddenly recalled the appetite of the Quilete boys at the bonfire, so many nights ago.

How would I sneak this one past Charlie?

But my thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I realized Edward had noticed something beyond my head. Turning around, my body froze.

Outside were several huge, shaggy-haired wolves.

And I guessed they weren't happy.


	10. Pack

I was fixed on the spot, staring at the wolves in open mouthed horror. Barely aware of the screech Edward's chair made as he rose, I started at the sight of him moving towards the glass door. My mind screamed protest, but no words could come out. Leaving it open behind him, he paced slowly into the lawn, fists clenched tight at his sides. Swallowing hard, my legs seemed to move independently of my conscience, leading me to the doorframe as those congregated on the grass froze in standoff position. I clung tightly to the wall as Edward spoke.

"He's not here," he said firmly. "Jacob is with my family, near the national park."

All the wolves but the large black in front seemed startled. Slowly I began to pick out my old quilete friends from the pack Sam had led here today. Embry stood stiffly beside trembling Quil, his eyes darting back and forth from the Alpha to Edward. I even glimpsed Paul beside Sam, obviously shaking with fury. I doubted he'd be as civil as he was were it not for his leader's orders. Suddenly, Sam seemed nodded his head toward Embry, running into the woods. Moments later, he walked out in typical uniform, feet bare against the dewy ground. His expression, so like Jacob's had been in recent days, sent chills down my spine.

"What's going on, Cullen?" he said, obviously agitated. The wolves shifted slightly, eyes fixed on my boyfriend. But Edward responded evenly.

"There was an accident in the woods." He seemed to gage the pack momentarily, then turned directly to Sam. "An unfamiliar rogue came into the area, though we can't be sure when. Bella and I were up the Calsoun trail, when we found Jacob." Edward gave an odd jerk of his head as he spoke. "For all we know, he could have been fighting the venom for only moments before we came, although his change was incredibly fast."

I could see the pack was stricken by his words. Sam displayed it most plainly of all, his face unabashedly horrified as he stared into Edward's intense green stare. Edward, on the other hand, seemed determined to maintain a calm about his countennance, and was visibly suceeding. Sensing that the shock was not fading anytime soon, he went on casually.

"Jacob is in no state to be around society at the moment, as I'm sure you would have already guessed, and is currently on vacation. We don't want anyone getting hurt." He gestured to me with one light movement.

Quil gave a low whine, seeming to converse hastily with Embry. Sam coughed a moment, then spoke quietly.

"We sensed a wolf in the area." He gazed darkly at Edward. "We couldn't quite capture his thoughts, however. You can see where we might be concerned."

For the first time Edward turned his head back toward me. His expression was controlled, yet I could see the desperation written in his furrowed brow; in his troubled eyes.

"Bella, wait inside."

I nodded mutely, stepping backward and sliding in the door with a long squeak. Watching from behind the glass, I saw Edward's mouth form a short sentence. Within the blink of an eye, the huge black wolf was back in Sam's place, it's back arched and long white teeth bared furiously. A deafening roar of howls and barking filled the air as the others joined their leader, eyes wild with some newfound vendetta. My heartbeat raced as I watched Edward back off slowly, his own eyes widening slightly with each step they took. Panicked, my legs urged me to run in the opposite direction, barely able to watch the battle unfolding beside the house. The wolves had him cornered now, circling him with a chorus of snarls and growling. I heard a protesting scream before realizing it was my own. Pounding on the glass, I yelled for Sam, Embry, anyone. But it was plain to see they were gone now, readying themselves for Edward's destruction.

I could barely see him now, though I almost wished I couldn't. He was more scared than I'd ever seen him, arms raised at his sides in a useless gesture of readiness. Hot tears rose to my eyes with each passing second. But suddenly, I glimpsed his face within the shadowy pack. Fear turned rapidly to hesitation as he met my gaze. And suddenly, it became rage.

A tremor seized him as he began to thrash about like a hare caught in a snare. Twisting first one way, and then another, he finally bolted forward, eyes wide open, yet looking at nothing. For a moment he disappeared behind the patchwork of dark pelts. The breath caught in my throat.

I nearly jumped at the next sound- a series of loud, panicked howls erupting from the pack as they scattered backward. Opening my eyes, I cringed, then sighed in relief. Even as he was, jaw dripping with some wolf's blood, I had almost grown familiar to the sight of Edward in this form. I watched at far greater ease as his claws tore into the ground, wheeling about menacingly as he faced down each member of the pack. Sam seemed resigned now, scarcely noticing the others as they nursed various injuries off toward the forest. He dipped his head quietly in Edward's direction, then growled shortly at the others. Slowly, they followed him into the forest and out of sight.

I realized my palms were slick with sweat as I unclenched them, wringing my wrists in a nervous manner. A tapping noise echoed into the kitchen, sending me back into worry mode. Focusing on deep breath, I turned my gaze reluctantly outside. Edward stood at the door, eyes fixed on me as his paw slid against the door. I exhaled, walking over to open the door.

"You shouldn't do that," I muttered, unlocking the latch. "Scratches the pane."

He rolled his eyes. Looking out at the lawn, I noticed shreds of cloth scattered throughout. I glared at him accusationally. Edward simply tilted his head apologetically, walking into the kitchen with a steady _click, click, click_ of his bloodstained nails. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Bathtime!" I cried. Edward froze in place, turning his head to glare at me. But as my hand stretched toward the garden hose, his gaze grew more fretful than furious.

"Just kidding," I laughed loudly, throwing it back outside as I closed the door. Edward whined softly before sitting on the floor with a resigned sigh. Walking over to his side, I sat down on the couch, leaning over to run my hand down his back. He seemed to almost smile, looking back into my eyes with a knowing expression. I closed my eyes, relishing the sensation of his silky white fur between my fingertips. Before long the homey scent of his warm breath had wrapped around me, and everything went dark once again.

A/N: Hey again! Just got your update for the weekend...its actually turning out the way I want it to! squee! Anyhoo, muchas gracias to mi padre, who not only read this chapter shiver, I know, but contributed on the whole Edward-transition thing! He's never even read the books, folks. applause Although his name is Edward. That has to count for something.

Anyways, it's a short week of school (four days), so be watching for even 2 possible updates in a single week! Impossible? I think not! Huge thanks to Daft Punk, the band that inspired this fight scene. Techno4evr!!!


	11. Thursday

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the gap between updates- I had a lot going on, including prep for some upcoming musical auditions, not to mention those gorgeous cullen pictures on the official site! Ayaya! Anyway, big things are coming, let me just say that much. Bear with me one more chapter, and you'll start seeing more of it. PS- Three day weekend starting after school today, so muchos updates to watch for!

The next week went by quickly, though we had numerous close calls.

"Snowflake!"

I looked up from my copy of Wuthering Heights to see Charlie, poised over Edward's sleeping form. A grin spread across my face as I watched him rouse blearily, only to come face-to-face with my father. He recoiled slightly, obviously unable to deferentiate this from nightmare. Of all the human events Edward now found himself subject to, sleeping had been the hardest at first. Now it came almost as easily as eating, which Edward had grown quite fond of. Once again, the pack's ravenous appetitate came to mind. Charlie had begun to question how I managed to go through eight cans of ravioli within the span of one night.

"Come're boy! That's a good boy!" he said brightly as Edward rose to his feet. Though still very small for a wolf, he looked intimidating enough as he gazed bluntly into Charlie's eager face. My dad, however, was undaunted.

"I think he just wants to sleep," I suggested, getting up from the couch. I suddenly realized Charlie had one hand wrapped around a vividly colorful rubber toy. Shaking it above Edward's bemused head, he replied cheerfully.

"Come on, Bells. Every dog likes these things." With a flourish of his wrist, he squeezed it tightly, throwing it abruptly against the lower sink cabinet. It fell to the ground with a tortured squeak. Edward looked at me, sides shaking in withheld laughter. But some situations were harder to get out of.

"Dad."

I faced Charlie, now standing adjacent to Edward's usual spot by the sliding door, a sack of Kibbles'n Bits almost obscuring his defiant expression.

"Bella, he's not eating a thing. I don't want your friend coming back here to find a dead dog."

Edward looked at me balefully. We both knew he'd managed to scarf down about five packages of ramen in the five minutes Charlie took to get home after me. I simply shook my head.

"Snowy, boy, look here!" Charlie gasped in mock surprise, tilting the sack toward a plastic bowl he'd set aside specifically for the occasion. I had begun to suspect he had killed one too many goldfish in his childhood.

"Dad, I'm sure Snowflake will be fine. He'll eat when he's hungry."

But Edward's reluctance to act like a normal animal was beginning to get to my father. With one frustrated grunt, he shuffled the bowl closer to the white wolf's head. Edward just kept staring into space.

"That does it," Charlie growled. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream protest, as he grabbed Edward by the scruff of the neck, jamming his head toward the food. I had overestimated Edward's reaction, though; he had a bit more control than I gave him credit for. Docile as ever, he seemed to sigh slightly, then snatch a few of the multicolored pellets into his mouth. Charlie was satisfied, going back to his game with one look of "I told ya so" in my direction.

"Sorry," I muttered in Edward's direction. I was fighting back hysterical giggles as his lip curled around the dog food, spitting it out as his tongue dangled off one side of his mouth. He shot me a murderous glare, then strode back to his spot, curling up into a ball and falling back into a deep sleep. He wasn't terribly fond of this form. But in our case, he didn't have much of a choice either. Carlisle had yet to contact us with news of their homecoming, and in between the more laughable times, Edward and I had begun to feel the strain of these new "complications."

"It shouldn't change a thing."

I gazed at Edward sullenly as he drove into town. His volvo remained at home- we couldn't risk the questions if my vacationing boyfriend's car suddenly turned up on Officer Swan's driveway- and so slowly we meandered down the forested highway toward Forks High School in my old truck. I crossed my arms as we stared each other down, drawn into the argument of what would happen. Now that things were the way the were.

"Bella, it's a whole new scenario now." The hopeful glint in his eye was irresistible, though I continued to glare. "I can stop this someday. I could be human." He said it as though it was the greatest thing he'd ever heard. For me, it was anything but.

"Edward," I sighed quietly. "I don't want you for seventy, eighty years. Not when we could be together, forever." I wouldn't have said it under any other circumstance. But I did agree to marraige, and he still had one side of the bargain to keep up. Still, his argument tugged at my heartstrings periliously. Looking into his emerald gaze as he stared yearningly into my chocolate brown, I could see; imagine, how many years of torment under the restrictions of his life he had endured. How many times he'd wished he was normal- dead, even. My own whims paled in comparison. Was I really so selfish?

But marraige.

"Look, lets just wait until Carlisle gets back with the others," he concluded mildly. "We can talk about options then." I nodded slightly. It suited me well enough.

"I can't believe it's almost over."

Jessica was curled over her lunch tray, picking at it's contents with a glassy-eyed stare. I contemplated her words with equal solemnity. This was Thursday, and by tomorrow, we would be home free. Of course, graduation had already come and gone, but the rowdy seniors were still mandated a week's stay in the classroom before we were released for the summer. Needless to say, Jess had taken it pretty hard.

"It's okay, baby," Mike almost crooned, playing with her wildly curly hair absentmindedly. Angela smiled, curling her hand around Ben's. I was content at the sight. Everybody I cared about was happy. Just like I wanted.

Given, it hadn't been an easy few days with the group earlier on. First the engagement had sent my girlfriends into a flurry of shock and consorted giggling as we discussed plans and gowns. When Alice was present, she was more than willing to join the party commitee bandwagon. And just three days back Edward had walked into Forks High quite literally a changed man. At first the usual lunch crew was unsettled, but eventually they came to, unbeknownst to themselves, enjoy the fact that a natural predator was no longer sitting just inches away.

"So, you gonna invite us to the big day?" Mike joked Edward, laughing as he leaned back. Of all my school friends, Mike had been most pleased by the fact that he didn't subliminally fear Edward any longer. He might not have been able to compete with his looks, but that entirely supernatural element which had often left him so guarded was completely thrown to the wind.

"Of course. It would be our pleasure." Edward wrapped one warm arm around the crook of my waist, smiling pleasantly. The thought of matrimony warmed Edward's expression like nothing I had ever seen, and he was never one to skip a beat when it came time to converse about it. I never talked more than I had to. There were other things on my mind.

We were back in the car after school, pulling out of the parking lot, when a mechanized beeping filled the air. Within seconds Edward held his silver phone to one ear, manuvering the car even as he spoke.

"Right," he murmured, meeting my eyes seriously. "We'll be right over." Flipping the screen back down, he slid the phone into his pocked once again. I waited with bated breath.

"Well," he sighed heavily. "They're back."

A/N: Do you like your characters moving around and talking? Well, since I rule this little universe, REVIEW, or a freak tornado might blow through Forks and send them all to Oz.


	12. Returned

We were in the Cullen's driveway at record time, leaping out of the cab before I could pull out the keys. Striding in through the front door with ease, Edward called loudly out into the bright living area.

"Carlisle? Esme?"

We waited in silence, myself now caught up to my boyfriend's much longer step. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pale shape leaning out from one doorframe. I stood mutely, looking at it with what I can only guess was a confused expression. Suddenly, it became fully visible in the light.

Jacob.

He smiled at me, that same smile from the old days, his eyes two warm pools of golden light. It made those bloody irises of weeks ago seem like a bad memory. I longed to walk out to him, hug him in that tight bear hug I had come to miss, but what would happen? I realized Edward was stiffened beside me, oriented defensively close to my side. Laughing shortly, Jake put his hands up.

"It's alright, Edward," his husky voice, same even as smooth as it was now, interjected brightly. "Carlisle has this theory--"

He cut off shortly as the man himself walked into the room beside him, compassionate gaze as comforting as ever.

"So," he addressed us, hands folded together. "How did the week go?"

Edward answered before I could think up the right reply. "Fairly well. Charlie has no suspicions, nor any others outside the household." I wondered how Edward could guess it without truly knowing; his vampire power being gone as far as I could tell. Still, he probably was pretty perceptive of thought as a human too, now that I thought about it.

"Good." Carlisle looked at Jacob with a strange expression, then turned to Edward. "Son, we believe Jacob may have a power that involves Bella. Would you mind?" Edward shook his head slowly, looking at Carlisle with a wary expression. Carlisle, in turn, nodded toward Jacob, who suddenly walked lightly toward me. My heart leaped into my throat.

Circling me quietly, he laid one hand on my shoulder, then smiled and wrapped me in a huge hug that had me gasping for breath as soon as it had started.

"Jake!" I laughed, pushing back on his chest. He looked at me with an expression of pure bliss, yet as I glanced over at Edward and Carlisle, I realized they were wholly unsettled.

"It doesn't involve anyone else?" Edward murmured shortly to his father.

"No." Carlisle watched us with a fascinated stare. "As far as I can tell, she was all he was living for when he was changed. While her blood might tempt him, he can't hurt her against her will. In fact," he stated in a lower voice, "we think he can't forecross her will at all." Edward's eyes widened slightly, but Jacob remained pleased in our closeness. He'd obviously heard all this before. Running one hand through my hair, he spoke softly again.

"You have no idea how good this feels," he said, leaning back with a sigh. "It was a very, very long week."

I smirked back at him. "Catch anything good?"

"Oh yes."

In typical fashion, Edward quickly made his presence known. "The pack visited while you were out."

Carlisle and Jacob turned a surprised gaze toward him.

"They can't connect to my mind, but I got a significant look at theirs." His words moved more toward Carlisle now. "They came mostly to see if the rumors were true, but there was something else. There's something going on in La Push, and it's made quite the stir."

Carlisle nodded. "We'll be contacting Sam soon with the full story. It was wrong of him to cross that boundary so blatantly, but this is more than a bit unusual." Jacob laughed at that.

"Hah, Sam. How did Quil take it?"

"Not so good," I replied quickly. He laughed again, then gave me a quick wave.

"Gotta go. I have a few people to call." He seemed to go more solemn at the words, then disappeared into the upstairs. It was just me, Edward and Carlisle. Taking a deep breath, I looked at them both, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Carlisle, Edward," I addressed, folding my arms across my chest. "We had a deal."

To my surprise, both were relatively hesitant at my words. Edward rolled his eyes, flaring my anger, whilst Carlisle seemed to recover quickly, deep in thought as always.

"You know, a lot has changed, Bella." I felt his penetrating gold eyes on me, but continued to stare furiously at Edward. He went on anway. "You have options."

"What options?" I muttered. "Last I checked, there was one way to do this...thing." I couldn't find a better word for it. Edward sighed.

"Bella, think of the complications. A vampire and a werewolf." Carlisle lent me a small smile. "It's more than a little unorthodox."

"So is a vampire and a human." Another sigh. Edward finally spoke.

"Is that what it's about, then?" I took in his face; vulnerable now, more human than ever. "The immortality. When I become human, will it matter? Will you just go on forever when I'm finally six feet under?"

I was suddenly miserable, guilt smacking me hard on the face. "No...," I whispered, feeling helpless, wordless in his sad eyes. I had to say something. I couldn't let him say that, leave any implication of truth within that statement.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

_Rack, rack._

Something tapped lightly on the front door. We both looked at Carlisle, who, with a warning glance, slowly turned to walk toward the door. Edward and I angled ourselves to see as he swung it open with a low creak. I was stunned.

In the doorway stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even that could not describe her- a goddess, I supposed, would be more fitting. Rosalie paled in comparison to her slender figure, accentuated by a sheen of silky blonde hair swaying to the back of her knees. Her face was flawless, ivory and serene as she smiled in my direction. I was awakened back to reality by her eyes, pulsating a deep red. My heart skipped a beat as her velvet voice graced the air.

"Hello. My name is Eve."


	13. History

A/N: HUGE STUFF IS COMING!!! How should I know? Well, over reading class, I wrote the plot summary of this fanfiction in about 3 boxes of my daily agenda! Tiny handwriting makes a big difference. This chapter is dedicated to Pyro, whom I horrified with notions of Gerry Butler's motivations in 300, and to a lesser extent, Sweeney Todd. Enjoya!

"May I come in?"

Her voice was unearthly fluid tone that called me so strongly, I nearly leapt forward in anticipation. Steadying my trembling arms at my sides, I watched as Edward and Carlisle subtly ushered Eve into the living room, sitting down in the array of chairs that filled the space. I shuffled into one sofa beside Edward, who immediately wrapped his arm around me. Even in my distraction toward the newcomer, I could see he was already taller than before; his arm a bit thicker. Eve's voice called me back.

"I have been away from here a long time now," she adressed Carlisle, one hand floating about as she spoke. Once again, the urge to approach her was overwhelming. Thankfully, Edward's grip was far too tight for such movement. "But I have returned."

"It is very nice to meet your acquantice," Carlisle responded. "And please, make yourself comfortable."

Eve leaned back slightly. "I understand you are a rather unorthodox coven. Am I right?"

"To some extent. We do not follow the usual dietary patterns, if that is what you mean."

"Of course." Her eyes locked into mine again. "And you do mingle, I see."

"She is the only one," Edward interjected, fearing something in her expression. I couldn't tell. Her eyes were entrancing. Yet even I was shaken a bit as her lovely voice sharpened.

"But she is not." Her hair shook with a tremor as she jerked her head toward Carlisle. "For I have seen others."

"The native tribe of La Push," he replied matter-of-factly. "We have a treaty with the Quiletes."

An odd smile crossed her face, and she seemed readied to speak, when I suddenly heard a rough gasp from behind me. Carlisle and Edward's eyes widened as Jacob appeared to my left, teeth grinding as he clenched his hands into fists. Eve's smiled widened.

"Jacob Black," she murmured almost musically. "Come to meet your maker?" Even as we sat in the wake of her words, I felt Edward's body shaking slightly against mine.

"Jacob, do you know her?" Carlisle spoke urgently. Jacob twisted his head toward us, eyes burning with a hatred I had never seen on his carefree face. I could barely register what had just played out, until Jacob silently raised one hand to his neck. In epiphany I watched his fingertips trace the two, crescent-shaped scars at the base of his throat, his own furious expression mottled with a sense of awe.

And I knew.

Eve leaned forward again, her expression placid as ever, though I sensed a threat in her malevolent stare.

"The last of Taha Aki's blood in one child. What a waste." Jacob's glare grew unbelievably vicious.

Even though my shock, I suddenly realized her words couldn't be true.

"But that can't be right! What about Rachel, and Rebecca, Jake?"

He bent his head down slightly, and I realized his eyes were squinted in pain. Eve laughed lightly.

"Silly girl. You're a lot like them." Eve addressed me pointedly, her pristine face contorted in malice. "Easy come, easy go, you might say."

"Jacob..." Carlisle trailed off, mourning in his voice. I heard Jake swallow hard beside me, face barely visible from the shadow of his brow.

"Billy called," he said in a low tone. "He heard a little more than a week ago. He left as soon as he could." He raised his head up again, and I could see the grief etched in his familiar features. "They were both outside the dorm facilities. Dead."

A huge shiver ran up my spine that I couldn't bother to disguise, even as my throat tightened beyond the point of speaking. Carlisle spoke again, his voice as angry as I had ever heard.

"So that's when you did it? Distracted Billy with one half of the job while you worked here?" He gripped the arm of the chair forcefully. "Thoughtful."

"Well, you're only part-right there." Eve murmured lightly. "I needed the cripple out of the picture for a number of reasons." She looked upward, and I followed her gaze obediently. Raising one arm, she stroked the air gracefully. "I was still missing a few pieces myself. And I wanted something to remember him by." With one deft movement, her white arms fell to her neck, and a weathered leather pouch on a strap dangled easily from one outstretched hand. Jacob's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, I realized what it was.

"The ashes..." I muttered. The night around the bonfire returned to my mind inevitably, the stories. With a start, I gasped. My throat was choked beyond words, but within seconds Jacob had voiced my thoughts.

"The Cold Woman."

She smirked. "I've gone by such a name. But please, call me Eve."


	14. Farewell

"Why have you come here?" Carlisle demanded, standing up now. Eve remained fixed in place, one finger placed against her jaw as she watched him walk toward her.

"I have only business with the Quiletes. I simply came to warn you..." she trailed off, eyes sweeping the room. I pressed my side to Edward's trying to quell the shaking that now grew more forceful by the second. Even Jacob seemed to notice the behavior he himself had so long worked to restrain. She couldn't know. Would she?

"And what do you intend to do with them?"

She smiled dangerously, sending my heart into a whirlwind of erratic beating. I tried to stifle it once again, knowing the acute senses of so many in the room would pick it up.

"To finish things up." She swung one golden forelock beside her head, even the closing of her vivid eyes a graceful motion. It scared me. "And I feel I must say--"

Suddenly, it felt as though all eyes had focused on me. I froze, searching for some wrong. What had I done?

And then I realized. It was Edward.

He curled over in his seat, arms curled around his sides. It reminded me almost of the hole I had once felt in my chest, so long ago, yet I could see he was having far more difficult quelling his pain. His lip curled over gritted teeth, a low rumble ripping from his chest. Even still, his eyes were almost obsessively trained on Eve, predatorial and intense. Her gaze widened moreso than I could have imagined, a delighted gasp leaving her perfect lips. Carlisle's face was a mask of panicked discomfort, while Jacob's reflected the same worry of my own.

"You..." she rasped excitedly. "It remains in you?"

She rose to her feet in what felt like a fraction of time, and I could feel the blood draining from my face. She was going to kill us. All of us.

Yet before I could blink, Carlisle and Jacob were at our side, between her and the sofa on which I sat flinching, sharp growls reverbating before me. Past Jake's shoulder I could see her unfazed gaze once again, almost bored now.

"Your worry is misplaced. I have no quarrel with you." She paused, warning in her eyes now. I clenched Edward's shaking hand, more tremored than ever as close as she was now. "But if you stand in my way, your fate will be no different."

She glanced one last time into my eyes, and the sensation returned. I feared her beyond anyone I had ever met- even Victoria paled in comparison. And yet such an undeniable attraction, to simply walk forward and give up. Did she know it? I tried to remain placid as her nightmarish eyes bored into me. After what felt like hours, she turned away from me once again. I exhaled as Carlisle and Jacob spread apart, revealing her godlike profile beside the open door.

"Goodbye, Eve," Carlisle stated darkly.

"Farewell," she murmured. And she was gone.

I realized my panicked breathing was the only sound in the room as our gazes met, some angy, others fearful. Beside me I felt Edward sit up and lean back, running his hands through his bronze hair with a shallow gasp for air. Jacob looked as though he might say something, but held back, gazing into my eyes with a weary expression.

_Rack, rack._

I jumped in my seat at the sound echoing from our doorstep. The silence that followed made the air seem colder than ever. Taking a deep breath, Carlisle walked to the door once again, opening it up. From my seat I could see the faces it revealed. Sam stepped into the room immediately, the rest of the pack close behind. In the background I recognized Leah, her eyes wide and confused. They all were momentarily shocked by Jacob, who stood stiffly at my side, icy arms crossed over his chest. Carlisle simply seemed abated, standing at the threshold quietly. Turning my head, I suddenly realized Sam was shaking with sobs, tear streaks staining his russet face.

"Jake," he whispered, head bent over. "Emily is dead."

A/N: Okay oxymorongurl127, that one was for u!!!!! Hope you liked it- believe me, HUGE things in store. Now...update please oh please!!! I reaaaaaly want to read it again!! You and your steering wheel licking scenarios...hehehe. This song is also in huge part due to the wonders of musical theater, angry rock music, pretzels and MICHAEL JOHNS!!!! the hottie from down under, yall Now, I really do enjoy reading reviews, and I've gotten some Qs about Jacob's "gift". Well, as we all know, Jake was pretty much living for Bella when we signed off at Eclipse, so following that logic, I figured that (vampires carrying their strongest trait into eternity) his gift would involve this! In this case, it means that he can't really do anything Bella doesn't want him to do. He is highly attuned to her, and while it's not like she can say "don't grab that book" and make it so, she has waaay more control over him than she knows just about know. Possibilities, I know!!! But bear with me- I've got a plan here!!!!!!


	15. Cinema

Late in the day, I leaned againt the wall, lost in thought as I stared out the window at the setting sun. In the background, voices reverbated through the huge room, low and solemn. Everything had come out on the table today- apparently we'd both had our taste of Eve in the past few days. They'd walked in from a patrol that morning, and there she was- in the kitchen, as always- completely drained and sprawled across the floor. I fought a strong desire to be sick as Sam's bitter words, taking in the mood of despair that had come over us all. Edward went with Jared and Brady to survey the damage in La Push, while the others stayed here to council with Carlisle and the now returned Jasper and Emmet. Rosalie retreated with Alice and Esme within the first twenty minutes, her distaste of the entire situation too obvious for words. Eventually I had to walk away, to escape that suffocating feeling this whole affair brought. Even as I turned away, I could see all their faces, worn and weary with grief. Sam was the worst of all; eyes hard and stone-cold, mind occupied solely by thoughts of the woman he'd loved and lost. I even swore I saw his arms cross tightly over his chest, eyes tightening with some hidden pain as he spoke in hushed tones with Carlisle. My own throat tightened, remembering a time when my own heart felt so shattered and broken. Yet even there I felt some release, in time. Would Sam ever feel the same way? I leaned further back, closing my eyes.

"Bella."

I turned toward the voice of Jacob, shivering slightly as he settled on the wall beside me. My heart leapt at the closeness of him, mind still overwrought with memories of that blood-crazed dawn in the forest, but his smile quickly dismissed my fears. Still, it was a hollow gesture- anyone could see the sadness in his eyes. In all our eyes.

"Thought I might stick around here a while," he muttered, arms hanging over his knees as he leaned back with a deep sigh. "I'm not feeling too much love from the boys just now."

I glanced over at Quil and Embry, standing awkwardly by the door. With a jolt, I realized they were staring at Jacob with a mixture of shock and revulsion, only accentuated by the unfamiliarity of the Cullen house. I realized how strange it would have to be for them- their leader, their closest friend, an enemy by nature. But it could only be harder for Jacob...

"So," I started, trying to ignore the strange cold of his pallid shoulder as I tapped it jokingly. "What's it like, being dead?"

He laughed. "A lot more fun than you'd think." He seemed to pause a moment, then sat up abruptly. "Hey, lets go do something fun. Sun's almost down..."

With one white hand, he flipped up the collar of his shirt, putting on a less-than-convincing accent. "To ze town, Ms, Svan?" He laughed as I hit his shoulder, a smile widening my blank expression. I stood up beside him, until concern crossed my mind once again.

"You're sure you'll be okay?"

He looked at me more gently, comforting emanating from his warm expression. "It will be fine. I've got a plan."

"This is so awesome."

An hour later we were at the movie theater, staring up at a brightly lit screen. Jacob leaned back in his seat, feet propped up on the headrest in front of him. I popped a few more pieces of popcorn into my mouth, drooping my feet into the seat beside me. Usually I wouldn't approve of this kind of behavior, but Jacob had dipped into part of his generous allowance from Carlisle to rent out the theater for the night. Well, technically it had been me renting out the theater. 

"Give this to the boss," he said slyly, handing me an envelope before shutting himself in the car with a stiff resolution. I almost pitied Jake in the extents he took to protect humankind from the evils a newborn vampire created for society, but not all of it was entirely unfounded. I'd experienced that firsthand.

Once the wideyed manager had realized what was in the envelope, he left me to invite my party of one into the cinema itself, and the movies came promptly afterward. From what I could guessed, Jacob was going for some kind of theme here. So far we'd seen Dracula- the Francis Ford Coppola version- through which he'd spent most of the time completely entranced with the screen, watching the title character's every movement with a poignant fascination. It was almost as though Jacob were studying these works of fiction for something- some evidence, clues. Of what, I couldn't know.

Then came Van Helsing. And the laughter began.

"So, let me just make sure," he prosed playfully, " I get three- count em, three- brides of my choosing? No more, no less?"

"Seems so, casanova."

"Well, let me just announce to the ENTIRE VAMPIRE POPULATION," he declared jokingly, arms spread wide into the air, "That I call dibs on the redhead."

I laughed. "I think she might be a little commited to Vladislaus right now, Jake."

"Nah," Jacob replied lightly. "Dracula dies. He always dies." He seemed to somber a moment, then brightened again. "Then she's all mine, right?" I nodded my agreement, pretending to be lost in the movie once again, but inside my stomach began to knot up in a sickening way. By the time that movie had ended, I decided to take an intermission. Jake mumbled some response to my announcement, though he seemed more intent in the previews of the next movie than my absence.

I strode down the eerily empty hallway, awash in deep tones of crimson and purple, movie posters dotting the walls in stark contract to the darker colors.Something haunted me in the back of my mind as I moved toward the bathrooms- whether it was Jacob's words or something else, I couldn't say. Breathing deeply, put both hands on the sink, trying to quell my racing heart. Turning on the tap, I splashed some cold water on my face, looking into my reflection. Normal, I guessed. Giving myself a pathetically uneasy smile, I brushed one strand of brown hair back into my ponytail holder, then simply pulled the tie out completely. Waves of brown fell into my face- just a little frizzier than usual. Still, at least it was dark in the theater. Jake probably wouldn't mind anyway. I was about to turn and leave when I froze.

The door behind me swung back and forth, as if some breeze had just blown through.

Something cold grasped me around the waist, locking me in it's vicelike grip. 

I stared at the mirror. It showed no reflection but my own.

"Eve." I breathed.

Another icy hand clamped over my mouth, a seemingly disembodied velvet voice purring into my ear.

"Bella."

A/N: YES! I'm baaaaaaa-aaack...and so is Eve! This chapter (and a lot of the next, time willing) was written as we drive to Houston to see the Space Center...should be a good time. And believe me, I've got so much to write today! Plans-wise, I've soooo got it going on! Huge thanks to RHCP, the makers of Snyders Pretzel Bits, (no, the red hot chili peppers do not make pretzel bits, fyi), Nintendo (for keeping my brother occupied), lois lestat(tm), and the audiobook of Interview with the Vampire that some blessed soul posted on limewire, because I transcribed about a page of that book for a classroom monologue directly before writing this chapter! Three phrases to incorporate into one's everyday speaking:

1. There's still life in the old lady yet!

2. It's your coffin dear- enjoy it. Most of us never get to know what if feels like!

3. Merciful death!

PS- Lestat owns Edward any day of the week (mind reader, pianist, AND absolutely flaming, fyi), Louis is way hardcore (and the best vamp ever, fyi), and the only thing that kept Interview with the Vampire from being a near-perfect movie was it's lack of werewolves. Thank you, and enjoy the next chap!


	16. Advice

Strangely, as Eve held me in that fixated pose, I began to feel my heartbeat slow into a more soothing, steady beat. I was calmed; contented, even. But the pandemonium going on in my head contradicted that mood quite severely, making even the interpretation of the vampire's smooth words a task. Focusing on the situation at hand, I took a deep breath through my nose, and Eve began to speak once again.

"Relax yourself, Isabella. Let yourself calm down." Mindlessly I obeyed, and immediately a serenity masked my panic. I swallowed hard as the anxiety melted away in quick procession. She spoke again, more sharply now.

"I'm about to release you, Isabella. You will not run, if you value survival. We have a great deal to talk about."

I nodded sleepily, and suddenly the cold binding me was gone. I stared at myself in the mirror- as lone an image as ever- then turned around tentatively. Her bloody gaze was immediately locked into mine, and I was hypnotized, hardly noticing that golden halo of hair framing her flawless face. She quickly determined I was in no place to speak, and quickly put the words in my mouth.

"You wonder why I am here?" I nodded. She smiled sweetly, sickening and dazzling me at the same time. Finally, I found the strength to talk back.

"Jacob and I are no threat to you. Nobody is." I barely sounded certain of what I was saying, yet she seemed to accept it easily enough. 

"Oh, your friend and yourself do not concern my cause, Isabella," she spoke in a low voice. "I came only to advise you."

"Advice for me?" I blurted, more defensive than I'd hoped to sound. She lent me a small smile, then went on. 

"I have seen much more of the world than most, Miss Swan. More than any, I would venture to say." She cocked her head. "And I know people nearly as well." Her ruby eyes dazzled in the light of the bathroom, looking up to me sincerely. "And your feelings for Edward concern me."

"None of this concerns you."

"Oh, but it does." Another smile. A shiver on my spine. "Things have changed, haven't they? A vampire, after all, is quite different than a werewolf. As I'm sure you know, Isabella."

"You can't hurt Edward," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, but he could hurt you."

I froze at her words, and she grinned yet again.

"And he couldn't help it either, could he? Once you've imprinted, so I hear..." she shook her head in mock disappointment. "There's no going back."

Shock numbed me. Not that she would dare say such things, but that they could be true. Couldn't they?

"There's really no way you can win, Ms. Swan. He insists you both stay human, and a marraige is certain to ensue. Children, even?" She looked at me as if expecting a reply, but I was speechless. With a wave of her hand, she continued. "But say somewhere down the line he finally finds that special someone. Someone who isn't Isabella Swan. Where do you go from there?"

"I..."

"Its a hopeless situation. He's bound to her, and time won't stand still for the benefit of your relationship with Edward Cullen. Either it happens when you are old and no one else will have you once he's gone. Or perhaps you're younger, raising the little Edwards and Isabellas alone. Like mother, like daughter."

I clenched my fists hard, feeling my nails digging into my skin; my knuckles whitening.

"But, of course, there's always your second choice...Mr. Black, perhaps? Forever young and youthful. Do you think he'll want an old woman? Children that aren't his, that never will be?" She laughed to herself- a brief, exasperated chuckle. "Completely hopeless."

"So what do you expect me to do?" I nearly yelled, almost as shocked at the sound of my voice as I was that she had gotten to me. But I wanted to know. I needed to know.

"I will make this as clear as possible, Isabella." She released a breath, then reeled me back in with her vicious eyes. "You are acquainted with Caius, Markus and Aro, I assume?"

"Yes," I murmured breathlessly.

"They are mine. All of them. I made them what they are, many years ago." She seemed to pause, lost in her own reminiscings. "You see, Isabella, I am quite unlike any vampire you have met. Am I right?"

I nodded again. Tilting her slender jaw downward, Eve stared me down all the more intently. It was almost as though I was being analyzed somehow, and the feeling unsettled me, yet I continued to stare forward in a trance. Finally, she broke the silence.

"There is much even your beloved Carlisle does not know of our kind. There is no way he could. He is a young one yet, and to lead a coven of such size is a mark of his skill. Even in this life, he is a leader easily followed." She stopped again. "My partner, Augusto, knew that. And so he changed him, almost at the end of the wars."

I stood horrorstruck at the naming of that vampire that had changed Carlisle's life so completely, but Eve continued on without a second glance.

"Augusto was an exceptional seeker, and with good reason. He was not my first partner- no, one in a series of many. Even his long lifespan was finite to my own. But I always chose carefully. Making good vampires did come at some expense to me, as you might see someday. So I was sufficiently upset," she placed one ivory finger on her brow, massaging it thoughtfully, "when a rather motley band of shapeshifters were his end. And with me as witness..." she sighed gracefully, running a hand through her hair. "It was unsettling, to say the least. And then, they nearly finished me. With good reason- I had not fed in too many days to name. I was weak, and they dealt with me quickly. Or so they might have believed." Her expression turned to pleasure once again. "I had left one tie too many in the waking world. It was not long after Carlisle was changed, in Paris. Augusto had been out in the night, and he brought back a lady friend to our suite; nearly dead--"

"I thought he was your partner?"

Eve smiled allowingly. "Ah, partners come and go. Love, as I'm sure you know, is far rarer. Augusto was no more than a means of companionship, for what he was worth. He had far more romanticism about him than myself, and in his zealous nature, he wanted one of his own. While I quickly reprimanded him for leaving any mortal in such torturous conditions for so long, he was convinced otherwise. He said there was something about her- unique, he said, one-of-a-kind. And Augusto never picked wrong." 

I stood enraptured in her story, hanging on her every word. This time she laughed at my expression before finishing.

"And so Victoria joined our world."

A/N: Ah, back from the space museum, and two chapters down already! This has been a rather prolific day- and believe me, I'm almost never this productive! But hey, enjoy it while it lasts! PS- I am hugely inspired by Ann Rice when it comes to Eve's story, and anybody that knows those storylines of hers will be quite familiar with Eve's personality type coughLESTATcough For future entries, I do not own any concepts/characters/settings of Rice fame, FYI, and why would I be writing on if I did? Think this one through, folksies. 


	17. Arrangement

"Victoria?"

Eve laughed. "Yes, your personal villian. My own creation. Augusto was completely infatuated with her, which only aided his cause to have her changed. While it is true, she had quite the skill for evasion, Victoria was not incredibly memorable. And she did not return Augusto's affections. However, when we left for the new world, not long before his death, I made her a particuarly suitable mate. James- a smart young englishman, with undeniably keen tracking instinct. Victoria was so pleased. And a good thing she was. You see, when a maker such as myself is on verge of death, her creation has a calling. It is as though my destruction would kill part of them too. And in this case, Victoria and James would both feel my absence quite considerably." Eve strode over to the edge of the sinks, crossing her long legs with ease. "They were a long way coming, one could certainly say. And you created quite the distraction from their task. But Victoria, my lasting creation. She was my savior. But--" she was solemn once again. "Like Augusto, a means to an end. Nothing more."

She reached for her neck, pulling out the blackened leather pouch to my eyes. "But I remember him."

I suddenly realized my palm was bleeding- my fingernails cutting deep into the skin, tightened for so long in wide-eyed fear. Panicked, I quickly turned on a faucet, rubbing the stinging cuts vigorously. Eve watched me with a patient curiousity, until I slowly closed the tap, pressing my hands to my sides. When I looked up, she was standing there, statuesque as ever. Colorless lips curled upward, she addressed me with a note of finality.

"Isabella, you do intend to join us?"

I nodded. That much I knew.

"Think of it. When you are immortal, the world lies before you. Forever young, like Jacob...," she placed one cold hand on my arm, surprisingly soft. "Like Edward."

I swallowed hard. "Yes."

"To forever be in a state that time cannot forget. For all time. A life you surely want, I presume?"

"Yes, Eve."

A long silence followed, until she seemed to go on again, a pained tone to her voice.

"Isabella, I see in you something Augusto might have seen. Unusual, unique- words cannot describe it. But I have a gift, and I wish to give it to you."

I looked earnestly into her eyes, all reservations forgotten. Good or bad, Eve's words had struck a chord in me, and the feeling could not be shaken. Her hand slightly traced my neck, and I fought back a shudder. Watching her eyes, I watched as she leaned in beside me, whispering in a liquid voice.

"Jacob will start my work- that is your side of the bargain. Tomorrow night at the trailhead, I'll be waiting to keep my side of the deal. And believe me, Isabella." She drew back, taking me in with her gaze one last time. "This is one opportunity you cannot afford to miss."

Still in my spellbound state, I watched as she walked in silence toward the door, disappearing within seconds. She was gone. Leaning back against the wall, I felt a chill as the sweat on my brow cooled beside the fan. Suddenly, a low-pitched yell reverbated through the air. Pushing the door open, I saw Jacob standing in the middle of the hall, his hands shaking frantically as he stared up in my direction. I was confused a moment, until I saw the still body I recognized as the manager sprawled across the ground; until I met Jake's bloodred, horrified gaze. 

"Bella---I'm so sorry..." he moaned in a low voice, his face contorted in terror with his own act. I was frozen in place, my own hands shaking tremulously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a now-familiar face from behind the bar, garnet eyes luminous in the gloom of that hallowed ground. In the shadows, I read each word on her lips, velvet rich even in silence. 

"I wait," she murmured, slipping back into invisibility. 

And I knew we were alone at last.

A/N: Oh, THREE chapters in one day, SKILLZ! But I now have to abandon my favorite chore so the majority of the car's passengers will stop whining about not being able to watch movies on the laptop once they get bored with the other entertainment devices I brought them. Draconian justice, anyone? This section wouldn't have been possible without having listened to a bunch of white boy rap on the car's CD tracks, nor without NASA, the disgustingly turbid waters of the Mexican Gulf, or eye-color-changing-contacts. (wanna be my BFFL? get me some of the lestat ones from that halloween store online! purple and green are also suitable. thanx!)


	18. Breaking Dawn

My stomach was verging on sickness, but as soon as Eve had vanished once more, I quickly grasped Jacob's arm in mine and guided him toward the entrance. Though his face showed no tell-tale smears or drip marks, I could smell the metallic tang on his breath, and it sent me reeling. But he needed out of there. We both did.

"Oh God," he muttered frantically, his free hand clenched tightly to his head. "He's dead. They'll find him, soon enough. Just lying there..."

I wanted to offer him some reassurance, but Jake's words struck fear in me as well. If we were traced to being at the theater, he stood accused of murder. I, the accomplice. The thought sent shivers up my spine.

In seconds we were outside, and yet another shock hit with sharp intensity. The moment we'd left the shade of the awning and stepped on the dark pavement of an empty street, a familiar sparkle emanated from Jacob's exposed hand. He scarcely noticed, still lost in the guilt of an act I could never imagine commiting. Looking him over, I suddenly realized there was no way we could just filter into the public. The glitter of his skin in the sunny skies promised on the horizon, combined with a pair of strange, outlandish red irises were not a welcome combination in my mind. Pulling him along in his stupor, Jake and I quickly got into the car, the engine roaring to life with merciful speed. Focused on my task of escape, I was startled by the sound of his voice in my ears once again.

"Bella, how could I?"

Turning, I could see him now, mourning eyes pleading to my own. My voice caught in my throat.

"I'm a monster, I just know it," he whispered, leaning forward to cradle his head on his knees. I thought suddenly of Edward, and that gruesome past he'd so often alluded to. A monster. That was the word he had used, and the same one Jake called to now. I knew what it meant to me. Inhuman. Mindless. Without emotion.

"Jake," I sighed, laying one arm over his arched back, "you're no monster. You never have been, and you certainly aren't now."

He looked at me vindictively. "Bella, I killed a man. Literally took the life out of him, and without a second thought!" I flinched as he went on angrily. "It all made sense too, like there were reasons- perfectly good reasons- just to take someone's future and smash it into a thousand pieces!" He buried his face in one hand, eyes squeezed shut. I waited a moment for him to grow silent once more, then found the words to speak once again.

"You know," I murmured, letting my hand creep around his shoulder in a sort of half-hug, "you aren't alone. Its not like you're the first vampire to fall of the wagon." He seemed to calm a bit more as I went on. "The Cullens aren't perfect. Anything but. Edward killed hundreds, Jasper hundreds more. Even Esme." 

Jacob turned his head toward me. "I was being careless. Stupid, reckless."

"Not really." I looked outside, watching the sun begin it's ascent above the craggy peaks in the distance. Light poured over the dashboard. "You were being overcautious most of the time. You just came outside at the wrong time."

He sighed, falling back into the seat as my arm drew back. We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the dawn as it broke over Forks, casting a million shards of light over each facet of each weathered building. 

"I was coming for you, Bella." 

I froze in place as Jacob's defeated tone pierced the air.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He stretched in place, closing his eyes as though more weary of life than tired. "You'd been gone for almost an hour. Made me worried." He smiled now, not even his sadness masking a ghost of the Jacob I knew. "After all, I promised Edward I'd watch you. No extreme sports, you know?"

Hoping it would mask my sudden discomfort, I gave a small grin. "Yeah, I think I've had enough of that sort of thing for now."

Suddenly, I glimpsed a familiar car out of the corner of my eye.

"Get in the back," I muttered to Jacob, rolling my window down. "Charlie."

Sure enough, my father was out of the patrol car already, badge gleaming in the early morning light. He greeted me with a small wave, striding toward me with a brisk step. 

"Morning, Bells. Why you out so early?"

I smiled as brightly as I could manage. "Just thinking. You know- going for a drive."

"At the theater?"

I nodded in mock solemnity. "Oh yeah. Its where I get all my best ideas." He laughed, a throaty chuckle.

A lump suddenly seized my throat as I gazed up into my father's brown eyes- so like my own. This was it. The day I'd planned for, for so long, had come. If everything went as planned. _Even if it didn't..._ I thought fearfully, tight smile masking my horror ..._We'll all be dead._

Without a moment's hesitation, I threw my arms around Charlie's neck, burying my face in his shoulder. I could feel the recoil of his surprise, his concern as he watched me sit back up, eyes dry and face clear of emotion, save for that of affection.

"Bella, honey? You alright?"

"Oh, sure. I'm fine." He didn't seem convinced.

"You need a ride home? We can always pick up the car later."

"No, really, Dad." I said, trying to dodge the choking sensation in my voice. "I'll be okay."

He gave me another shy smile. "Okay then. See you around, Bells." As he walked away, I could detect the slightest blush on his face, and it sent another ripple of emotion through me. How often had I missed his little mannerisms; even as I copied them with unknowing accuracy? Would I ever live to see them again? Would he? 

I felt a cold hand on my back, jolting me into the here and now. Jake's worried face appeared beside my own, arms dangling over the shoulder of the seats. 

"We'd better get out of here."

As I glanced out the windshield, I could see that he was right. Charlie had an unpleasant surprise waiting for him today, and we couldn't hang around to see him discover it. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pulled out into the street, then on the freeway. Jacob crouched in the back seat, silence enveloping us both. It didn't take words to know where we were going.

A/N: Ah, spring break is almost over- tear,tear but hey, at least I discovered my latest oddball interest- "Lestat: The Musical". Yes, it really exists, and it will leave you WANTING MORE!! So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Elton John, for giving the world that strange anomaly of stage, as well as encourage my readers to familiarize themselves with the following:

- The mythology of Ann Rice and Moonlight (CBS)

- Just search "lestat musical" on youtube, folksies.

- Phantom of the Opera trivia. Pyro, MUCHAS gracias.

All this stuff will come in handy in future chapters, I assure you. In the meantime, I remain your loyal writer...

MRADRZ4EVR


	19. No Myth

I drove with a steady pace far unlike the racing beat of my heart. My breath was coming in quick sips of air as I avoided looking at Jacob; lounged carelessly in the backseat. It was wrong. So wrong. How could I even plan to use him like this? And yet, even as my adrenaline rose, the rationale came clear and simple.

If you don't, we all die.

Did it make sense, really? I couldn't differentiate if this was a sacrifice on my part, or just my own will, driving toward any glimpse of the life I'd once been promised. And I knew it for certain now- there was no way Edward would change me, or let anyone else do the job. In his mind there was only himself, me, and one lifetime in which to enjoy each other's company. Pending, of course, on the arrival or absence of the woman that would unknowingly step right into my place in his mind. Even in imagination, I felt the wild burn of jealousy race through each thought, reducing any semblance of logic and reason to ashes. 

Edward was an immortal. It was only fair that I be his equal; in that respect, anyway.

Yet Eve has said there was more to it than that, for me. A gift? I'd never seriously considered that I would have a talent like some of the Cullens, let alone anything beyond the realm of what was known about vampires. In my mind, the perks of being with Edward forever were good enough already. 

And then I couldn't help it anymore, turning to glimpse Jake one more time. He had turned on the radio now, his head gently swaying to the music. I knew the station- it was the one we'd often listened to, when he was occupied with the rebuilding of our motorcycles. When even I was being rebuilt, in one way or another. I felt a choke rising in the back of my throat as I realized what message he would take from all this. I wanted to be with him, he'd say. Forever. To say anything in contradiction of that...it would break his heart. Trying to fight back tears, I gripped the steering wheel tightly, veering slightly to the left. Jacob was humming now, eyes closed and foot tapping on the dash. I focused in on the song absentmindedly.

_"So...she says it's time she goes...but wanted to be sure I know...she hopes we can be friends..."_

My eyes widened, but I drove on.

_"We...said goodbye before hello...my secrets she will never know..."_

Now he opened his mouth lightly, whispering along with the chorus.

_"What if I were Romeo in black jeans...what if I was Heathcliff, it's no myth...maybe she's just looking for, someone to dance with..."_

Suddenly, I realized the exit was coming straight ahead. Turning into that familiar, needle-layered parking lot, my stomach turned in nervous flips as I put the car into park and stepped out into the sunlight of the morning. I glanced quickly at the clock before shutting the door. Nine AM.

I walked toward the trail marker in a slow, deliberate step. Jacob paced ahead of me quickly, the warm tone of his voice filling the silent forest air as he sang quietly to himself. He disappeared into the dark, leaving me at the mouth of the trail/

I breathed sharply, almost stopping entirely in place. I stood beside the trail marker, trying to force myself beyond it, but the gravity of what it meant overpowered all else. If I walked in there, right now, my fate was sealed. All the people I would miss. The goodbyes I'd never made. Images of Renee, everyone back at the lunch table, even Edward. After all, this was a farewell from humanity as well as the humans I'd leave behind. But this was it. No alternative, no second thoughts. Breathing deeply, I walked past the trail marker, my hands drifting at my sides. Suddenly, a sharp pang erupted from my arm- a short gasp from my mouth. I looked back to the marker, seeing the pointed nail bent out of shape; holding my wrist where the blood had begun to fall down in a vivid red trickle. Trying to dodge the familiar sensation of lightheadedness washing over me, I quickly sat down on the ground, leaning into the brush as my one hand gripped the other tightly. 

Jacob was at my side immediately, asking some question I couldn't process in my surprised state. Eventually I looked from the painful cut to his face, and the full impact of what had just happened hit, full force. He stared at me, eyes burning with desire, yet something held him back. He froze in place, strangely silent even as he searched my face intensely. I couldn't understand. What was stopping him?

And then I realized- it was me. 

That was his gift- what Carlisle and Edward had been talking about the day before. Now that I thought of it, there should have been no way a newborn could stand being around mortal people; whether he'd fed or not. The manager had been a prime example of that. But me- I knew what he was capable of- what Jacob would do next if given the chance. Whether he wanted to or not. And I didn't want to die. I wanted to live.

He was waiting for the go-ahead to kill me.

Had Eve known that was his gift, all along? Gift hardly seemed the word for it, considering all the things I'd thought. Everything I'd done. But if that was his strongest attribute- his obedience to my will- that the day he died, it was all that carried over? My compassion for him rose more strongly than ever. This was Jacob Black, the only other man I'd ever loved. I wanted so badly to protect him, guard him from all the bitter hurt the world had to offer. And here I was. More capable than anyone of inflicting pain, and more than willing to do it.

I gazed into his flaming red eyes- dark, inhuman pools of animal bloodlust. This was what Eve had planned, all along. And now the question was no more "how", than "yes" or "no". 

I saw her face again in the darkness, glowing eyes beckoning me near.

"I wait."

This is it.

There is no other way.

Raising my wrist to Jacob's face, I set my jaw and spoke with hard definition.

"You will leave when you are finished here. You will not come back afterward. You will not kill me, or leave me in such a state that I would die."

He nodded without seeing. I had a strange sensation that he was looking inward, seeing not flesh, but the bounty that lay just under the surface. Clenching my fist, I spoke one last command.

"Do it."

I barely saw him after that, but the wrenching sensation of cold spokes piercing my arm was enough to know he had obeyed. Even as I screamed I could follow the events, one after another. My eyelids fluttered as severe blood loss robbed me of my senses; the landscape losing focus with each passing second. Even now I felt the beginnings of a white-hot burn on my arm. Finally, the sharpness withdrew itself, and the fire consumed me- each breath a panicked shriek for aid that would not arrive. I looked up one last time before everything went dark, to see my maker's face, looking down on me. A flutter of shock crossed his gentle face, and just as swiftly, he was gone. 

Even in darkness, the screams went on.

A/N: Ah, yes, we all love a little action- right? And it has been long enough- I've been pretty much dying to write that part for about three weeks now, and let me say, it was killing me to get all that filler down, but the deed is done at last! And let me tell you now, this isn't going to be any normal three-day deal, FYI. The job is only half done...so hang on for the next chap! But this had better be good enough for now, cause it's more than TWO PAGES of material in a single day! And I still have to finish a math worksheet. But I'm always good for some old-time-procrastination, so if you happen to know me, email me, comprende? And to all others...

REVIEW!! Or here is what will happen to all our fav characters!

JACOB...will go work at McDonalds - Forks Chain because I don't have the heart to kill him off!

EDWARD...will hang himself with a redvine from costco!! The black salty kind because the other ones shouldn't be wasted like that!!

BELLA...will be seduced and later assaulted/killed by some randomly summoned Ann Rice vampire who does that sort of thing for fun!!

AND MIKE NEWTON...will be revealed to have joined the Justice League of America, and I will start a spam email campaign to everyone who DIDN'T REVIEW that requires you to write essays on the greatness of The Hikerator Clerkenator addressed to Barack Obama. GOT IT?? GOOD!! 


	20. Killer

A/N: Well readers, it is a glorious, overcast saturday in texas, and I have been playing rock band for the last hour and a half, so time to actually accomplish something! PS- will somebody listen to the song Honey by The Hush Sound and tell me if I'm crazy for thinking it must be the Bella Swan theme song? This just hit me last night as I surfed youtube. Maybe I'm nuts. Supposedly, most writers are. high-fives invisible friend beside me Anyhoo, REVIEW!! Or...(yes, the predictable death threats, pyro!)

1. I will personally assign Eric Yorkie to murder Alice and Emmet. And believe me when I say, I have a twisted imagination!

2. Rosalie will somehow get stuck in that first scene from Saw III. Nuff said.

3. Jasper will come to live back in Tejas so him and I can go to Bill Millers and talk about how the poor yankees are missing out on the world's most addictive iced tea ever. If vampires didn't drink blood, they would SO be on sweet tea!

4. Edward and Bella will find themselves in a twilight/underworld/juno/muppets on treasure island/atonement crossover, and most likely suffer a miserable fate. Now, we wouldn't want THAT to happen, would we?

Without further ado...

"Isabella."

I took a shallow gasp of air, staring blearily upward, yet seeing nothing. The sky above seemed to have disappeared entirely, though when, I did not know. The burning within me was slowly shifting to something new- a slow-moving, frigid cold. It was as though every muscle and fiber was being penetrated by some icy spearhead- bitterly painful, yet never quite numb enough to dull the pain. I could hardly think; or feel the ground beneath me, so much warmer now than even my own body. Time was irrelevant. Every breath was a wish for the release of drowsy, merciful death.

Until the voice returned.

"...only a while longer, after all," it predicted cheerily. I hadn't noticed it speaking before, but then again, I was more tired than I had ever been in my life. I'd given up on screaming too long ago now to remember clearly. Again, I attempted to focus in on this soothing tone in the darkness.

"...but he did the job quite well. Nearly left you drained entirely, but there you are still. More to you than meets the eye, Isabella. If only our friend Carlisle could have seen it sooner..."

Something in the back of my mind knew this person, whoever they might have been. Should I be afraid, comforted? I couldn't tell any longer. Fatigue fell heavily on my eyelids, and I could feel reality flutter for a moment.

"Now, Isabella," the voice interjected sharply, and something was suddenly holding me up. "You must stay awake. There is no other way to do this. For now, you must live. Are we understood?" I tried to nod, but my neck was powerless to my will. Applying another tact, I spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Yes..."

Something just a few degrees colder than my increasing chill gripped my wrist, and I felt that dull soreness around the cut of Jacob's teeth. "This will speed things up a bit..."

I screamed with renewed passion as the sensation of a wrenching dagger in the arm raced through my bleary mind. My ribcage fell and rose in a manic fight for air; each heartbeat sending out gut-wrenching stiches of pain beyond anything I had ever experienced. I gripped the ground in panic, eyes darting around for something to grasp visually. Darkness greeted my searching gaze.

I hardly noticed the cool fingertips on my neck, positioned directly above the jugular vein. Closing my eyes, I began to feel a pulse, ticking in a steady march against that stone-slick surface. Slowing, to the pace of a funeral dirge, mourning and low.

_Thud, thud, thud._

_Thud...thud...thud..._

Silence.

Opening my eyes, a smiling face greeted my own, devastatingly beautiful even in darkness.

"Good evening, Bella. Welcome to our world."

THAT ANNOYING PART WHERE THE AUTHOR BUTTS IN:

Sorry! I just want to say now that this was going to be the end of my chapter, but I honestly do not want to worry myself with (bleh!) spanish homework right now, and you just gotta see this part! But guess why you readers get these lucky breaks?

BECAUSE YOU REVIEW!!

And were you ever to STOP reviewing...hm...monthlong breaks in between updates, methinks? And nobody (myself included) likes that, right? Oh, just though I oughta say now: I am watching the sunset, people. And it is BEAUTIFUL. Texas OWNS for sunsets, fyi. Poor Louis just got a crappy Louisiana one. Sucks for him. Now, on to the SECOND PART OF CHAPTER "Killer"!!

Eve was totally visible now. But I wasn't looking at her.

"Enjoying the view, Bella?"

I could hardly speak. The bark on the trees, each grain of dirt on the ground, even the rocks scattered about- it was like seeing everything in unreal definition. Even the vampire that knelt beside me now seemed more supernaturally glorious than ever before. A thought crossed my mind briefly as I gaped at the canopy above.This couldn't be humanly possible.

Then again, I wasn't.

Suddenly, a wave of fatigue swept over me, and I was back on the ground. I could barely move, and my eyes immediately closed, though more on habit than instinct. I couldn't truly faint anymore, could I?

"You are weak, Isabella. Our companion Jacob was a bit overzealous, if you remember."

Eve's voice went right over my head. My throat was aching terribly. A bitter taste flooded into my mouth, like some sickly sweet incarnation of bile. I was so thirsty.

Another sound penetrated the air; a quick, slashing noise, like a tree branch whipped through the air. I could hear Eve sigh in a satisfied sort of way as she spoke.

"Just do what feels right."

Within seconds there was a shocking warmth beside me, stunning my mind even in the darkness. I could only compare it to that night on the mountainside, when Jacob was beside me, so warm in the face of that frosty wind. I felt a pleased sensation as I edged closer to this strange matter, something I could not identify urging me on.

And then the scent hit me with unbelievable force. The bitterness was perpetual now, an unwelcome thickness to my mouth. I could feel a hollow yearning deeper down now, and something else. Strong, vicious; a furious desire. This warmth; whatever it was, captured each enhanced sense with such rapid precision, I couldn't fight back. The voice gave a low chuckle. "Go on then, Isabella."

I lunged out into darkness, and the instant gratification flooded in.

It was as though another person had suddenly seized my form, driving me to do whatever this strange act might be. I could hardly make sense of it myself- only the feeling of my gently parted jaws, and the sweet, delicate heat flowing down my throat. Closing my eyes, I leaned back on my knees, already upright and feeling strong. Very, very strong. It was as though energy itself coursed through my arms, my legs; sending excited tremors up and down my spine. A sigh of relief, and I opened my eyes.

There on the ground lay the bloodstained form of my father.

I froze in place, horror, disgust, fright- every emotion rang a defeaning pang in my ears.

"Charlie..."

Looking down, I could see the two perfect gashes in his throat, his eyes wide and glassed over in a shocked expression. Unconsciously, I raised one hand to grace a fingertip over my teeth. I recoiled from the sensation.

Sharp.

I looked at the hand itself, turning it over from side to side as I stared openly at it's bone-white pallor. Turning around, I stared into Eve's eyes, gasping at the reflection. Long, slender neck, with a strangely angular jaw; a smooth forehead. Long, dark hair waving over one shoulder, perfect lips opened slightly. A dark trickle of fluid running down one side of the face. My face.

And two monstrous red eyes staring horrorstuck back at me.

"I'm a killer..." I whispered incoherently. I felt lost in my own, dark world. Or so I thought.

"From now till the stars rain down, Isabella." My maker smirked pleasantly. "Welcome to your life."

And as she pulled me up and out of the forest, my father's eyes- my own, dark brown eyes beneath that familiar brow- were all I saw.


	21. Reunite

Hey everyone- sorry I've been so long. In between last update and now my schedule has been unbelievably snarly- tons of rehearsals, auditions, and things I had to go to out of school with my family. However, this is the three day weekend, and I feel that its time I began writing again.

THATS RIGHT!! LotDS IS BACK!!

Okay, deep breath, here goes nothing!

EDWARD POV -

Something wasn't right.

I knew it the moment I stepped out of the house, the unusually warm rays of sunlight not shaking my unease in the slightest. I applied my mind entirely to focus- one thing I had been glad of once this entire wolf business had begun. A myriad of heightened senses; sight and smell, for the better part, were almost overpowering in combination. I could see why Jacob, and every other pack member, had retained such recollections of horror in retrospect of their first shift in form.

And it was with that company I had spent the night sweeping the area for any clue of Eve's presence. Significantly more than a strange sight in their eyes, a former enemy walking alongside them as one of their own. Yet the ability to look into their minds was something of an opportunity I could not pass up, and thus, I relaxed the shunt on my own thoughts. Something to flavor their search for information on my undoubtedly horrific past, I'm sure. Before an hour had passed, almost every one had withdrew his interest in my specifically chosen recollections of dark alleyways; an especially unpleasant series of gore and horror in equal parts. All but Sam, the one who seemed most focused on what little work he was given. And he worked; divvying out tasks with the obvious motivation of keeping himself busy in the wake of what had just befallen him.

I didn't envy him that, knowing the cruelty of loss when one you love is stolen away in such premature fashion. And when one holds immortality captive, every twist on the path of life does seem premature.

Sam was the first to confront me when I left the house, his black coat a dark blot on the otherwise bright canvas of a summer morning in Forks. Slowly I approached him, noting the other wolves beginning to trickle in from the forest in an odd fashion- coming in at a full windsprint, then slackening to an obviously forced trot. Nodding my head lightly as he halted before me, I immediately heard his husky voice within my head.

_"Edward, you need to leave. Soon."_

His head swiveled to the side, acknowledging Jared, Quil and Embry. All three were obviously listening in on the conversation, eyes narrowed in my direction. I took the hint.

_"I know when I'm not wanted. See you," _I responded, with just enough venom to keep the others quiet as I lightly strode away. This had been coming since we started- I knew it as well as Sam did. Just as they'd rejected Jacob as soon as they realized what had happened to him, they couldn't take me either.

_"Intolerant fools. What did Bella ever see in those failures?" _Phasing back once I reached the forest, I quickly threw on shorts and a shirt. Jacob was right about one thing- clothes were a hassle when you were so often demanded to change back and forth. I almost considered going shirtless altogether, but dismissed the thought hastily. Bella would not approve.

Ah, Isabella - the one thing that made it all worthwhile. All the time I'd been required to spend in La Push, I'd only thought of her. Admittedly, even before I'd made that colossal crossover from vampire to werewolf, I'd never felt this way. Like my whole world; past, present and future, revolved around her. And from that moment in the forest, when time almost seemed to stand still, I knew what it was.

I'd imprinted on Bella.

In retrospect, it really shouldn't have surprised me, how the host of the spirit reflects upon it's choice of predestined love. I've never loved any one person more- not even the familial love I share with Carlisle; with Esme. How could it not be her?

I knew she'd worried over it these past few weeks- like some day I might just glance at some girl in the canned foods aisle and be whisked away, never to see her again. It was a fear I myself had regrettably nurtured in leaving her those many months back. But not now- never again. Because Bella was mine. And as I walked out of the forest and on to the worn road, I decided today would be the day I told her the good news. Two of us, together. Forever.

BELLA POV

I was numb- no other words could describe the feelings that I lacked as Eve led the way off the trail and into a dark Jaguar parked alongside the edge of the woods. Too horrified to turn around, face the sight of my father's ragdoll form sprawled across the ground, yet too confused to even resist the notion of my following her to whatever criminal act might follow. I barely noticed the purple glow of a sunrise beginning to stain the sky before I was once again hustled out of the car and found myself on the streets of Forks. My mind still detached from all else, I stepped alongside her as we progressed along the street, my arms frozen at my sides. Before long we were sitting at a table outside the coffee shop, though it had to have been at least an hour before opening. Funny, how trivial facts like that still registered so much more clearly than the monumental events that had just played out before me. Most of my own doing...

"Bella," Eve implored confidingly, putting one hand atop mine. I looked up, meeting her serene gaze with an adequately blank stare. In a moment of silence, I began to register movement around us- coming from even as far as a hundred yards down the street. A door opening, closing. The sound of a broom, swishing across dry cement. A sharp knock.

"Bella!"

Eve's volume drew me back to reality. Smiling almost apologetically, she drew one strand of hair back before speaking.

"I know its hard, dear. Try to stay with me. This is the one time I'm going to give you all information necessary to our existence. Its simple enough."

I nodded, but my eyes unwittingly wandered off into the distance. It was as though the world came in some kind of ultra-high definition, and I began to notice the people- some familiar, others not- filtering out of the buildings and into the street. Reluctantly, I pulled my focus back on the golden-haired vampire before she went on.

"First, you hopefully know what can kill you. Burning is the main issue for any vampire. Avoid fire at all costs- are you listening to me, Bella?"

"Yes," I muttered. Something pleasant wafted through the air as I took a deep breath and fixed my hair absentmindedly.

"But some thing deviate. You have the strongest venom on earth running through those veins- it can be a blessing, or a curse, however you will have it."

That caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

She seemed pleased to have an audience. "Well, first of all, blood. Only human will do, you see. Drinking from other sources only depurifies your system, weakens you altogether."

I must have seemed alarmed, for she continued to elaborate her point with a heavy dusting of charisma.

"Just take precautions. An intolerance to animal plasma is easily remedied." She patted my hand once. "Just snag a few vials from the blood bank if you can't get it fresh."

Disturbed didn't begin to cut it. Is this where every blood drive in America was going to? I shuddered at the thought.

"And the sun--"

"But we're in the sun now," I interjected, looking up at the skyline. Rays of light already began to shoot across the town, just as last morning. How long ago that seemed now...

"We are. But if you stay out too long," she snapped one finger. "No good. The nature of a vampire is a cool temperature, after all. Maintain that coolness however possible. Have a freezer?"

I probably gaped at that moment. "What?"

"A freezer. Great for relaxing in, when you've been out a while in the heat."

I tried to imagine sitting next to the frozen peas and popsicles, doing some random sudoku puzzle. Once again, the thought baffled me into silence. We sat there a moment, until a question finally rose up.

"So whats the upside?"

Eve smiled. "Of course, the benefit. You see, while the rest of our race has detoriarated- weakened in overall ability and force- we remain strong. While they might have grown unable to view the sun without fear of exposure, become accustomed to inferior nutrition- this is not how vampires always were." She leaned in closely, smiling wide. "But most of all, your gift will be greater than even I can imagine. When it manifests itself at last, you will be a force to reckon with in our world. I have no doubts."

Leaning back, she finally seemed at rest with whatever had required speech. I was still nervous, distracted; tracing one alabaster finger over my silver ring. _Edward, _I sighed, watching the stone sparkle in the morning sun. _Where are you?_

Turning in my seat, I glanced over into the bushes.

"No..."

EDWARD POV

By the time I reached the house, the sun was just beginning to show over the trees. I took a huge breath, savoring the scent of fresh pine and the damp ground. It was a nice reprieve from smelling nothing but blood, now that I thought about it. Reaching one hand for the doorknob, I turned slightly, then froze.

Jacob.

His smell clouded my senses quickly, a confused mixture of earthy and an aroma so sweet, I could feel the sharp pains piercing my sinuses. Already the suggestion to phase and attack ran awash in my mind, growing louder with each passing minute. Whirling around to face him, I stopped yet again.

"Edward," he managed, chest shaking with dry sobs. A dozen tiny details bogged me down for the seconds in between his words.

"I--couldn't have, didn't mean..."

Eyes dark and red, burning so strangely.

"...said to, there wasn't any way to say no..."

His hands. One stained a blaring crimson, another pressed to his head, frantic.

"--we need to find her!"

I looked up.

"It's Bella," he whispered, eyes closed tight. "She needs you."

I was in the town before I could realize what had just played out, looking everywhere, running as slow as possible without attracting attention from the few pedestrians out at this hour. I needed to know- needed to find her, wherever she was. My love, my only love, all that life meant. Where was she? I was slowing to a halt as I neared the coffee shop, running out of breath as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly, a voice caught my attention. Instinctively, I slid behind a bush, eyes searching for that harsh face I'd come so unfortunately to know.

"...you will be a force to reckon with in our world. I have no doubts."

Eve's voice disappeared. I waited several seconds, yet the air seemed still yet again. Inhaling silently, I leaned out of the bushes. And I saw her.

Bella.

"No...," I mouthed, suddenly unable to breath. I fell unsteadily back on one foot. Her eyes widened, then her jaw went slack. I became mute at the glisten of long, curved incisors beneath that perfect mouth, her eyes garnet and hysterical. I didn't even look at Eve when she spoke.

"I'll just leave you two for now. You have a lot to catch up on, I'm sure."

The pleased chuckle that followed. I was lost to the world. Only seeing Bella, my heart's one desire, as scared as I'd ever seen her. Only imagining my own expression, helpless to change it.

A moment passed, and the sky went black.

BELLA POV

"Edward!"

After what felt like hours, I'd watched in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head, his legs collapsing beneath him. Without thought I leapt forward, only coming a few seconds late to that sickening _thud_ of his head on the pavement.

"Edward!" I shrieked, feeling the panic rise in me once again. I held him helplessly for a moment, when a warm hand tapped my shoulder. Flying around, I suddenly came face to face with the last person I would every want to meet in this situation.

"Is he...um...alright?"

Jessica Stanley stood just inches above me, eyes barely visible beneath a strand of curly hair. But what I could see was either completely hysterical or even more troubling.

"Hi Jess...," I trailed off, lost for words. Did she recognize me? I felt my breathing quicken as I grew more nervous.

That was a mistake.

"'Cause, I can get him some water...do you need a doctor?" I barely heard the words. The scent of her, warm and inviting, drew me in like a magnet. I was standing now, fighting the urge to lean forward. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Bella?"

I quickly shook off the hypnotic daze, but the effects of her presence had already begun. My throat, dry, so dry...and the bitter fluid coming from who knows where. I fought back the sickeningly sweet taste, wishing, hoping for the it's immediate disappearance. People were starting to stare, but I couldn't see. Edward still sprawled out on the ground, but that was gone now. Only me, and the one I could so easily finish off.

EDWARD POV

I heard voices above my head- disembodied, wavering words. So familiar, if I could only wake up...

My wish was granted with a blessed speed, for the moment I opened my eyes, I was audience to a scene I only knew so well. Living with Jasper for the past few decades had taught me a few things about the less restrained vampire, and from the look on Jessica's face, Bella would definitely fall into that category. Without thinking, I stood up, immediately regretting it.

"Whoa...," I mumbled, feeling as though the world was being spun before my eyes. Fighting the heavy sensation in my head, I struggled to maintain my center of gravity. Now I could see Bella's face as well, and my heart began to ache. Her expression, her eyes- so eager and willing. I sighed inwardly as I took a deep breath, and siezed her ice cold hand. Jessica's hair whirled around her as she turned to look at me. Seeing an explanation in order, I immediately dove into the task.

"Hi, sorry about this. My cousin, Cecilia," I offered, pointing at Bella. Not the best thing, in retrospect, as she still seemed to be fighting a rather public battle in the destruction of Jessica. Distraction came easily then.

"I never knew you had a cousin..." Jessica muttered darkly. Her gaze turned back to Bella, questioning as always.

"Well, she's certainly heard a lot about you, right Ceci?" I jostled her arm nicely for effect. "But she's got to leave today, actually...Esme's niece, our aunt is picking her up later. We'd better go."

"Yeah, see you," she drawled, turning around with obvious disdain. I knew Jessica well enough that I was certain it would end in jealousy, nothing more. Turning around, I pulled Bella along with me, though I could scarcely hear the whimper rise in her throat. As soon as we were out of sight, I threw one arm around her, running behind a large tree and sitting her down at the trunk. Now the protests were more vocal, words appearing from time to time.

"Edward...please, just once, please, I need it now," she whispered urgently, grabbing my wrist and rising to her knees. After the immediate surprise of her unusual strength, I was quick to reject her pleas.

"No, Bella. You cannot. I will not allow it."

"Please, Edward!" she wailed, eyes narrowed in the absence of tears. "It hurts so badly, and I'm not normal! Not at all!"

"I know that, Bella," I growled, growing impatiently, "better than anyone else. But you will learn to accept our way of life, whether you attained it the right way or not. I will not let you--"

"No, Edward!!" she was on the verge of screaming now, sobs sending shivers down her spine. "Eve said her venom was different, and I need it! I can't take animals, it doesn't work." Bella fell to the ground, crying softly to herself as she tucked her head between her knees. Concern grasped my attention, and I knelt down beside her.

"Bella," I whispered, "what do you mean?"

Her eyes rose to meet mine, and I felt that familiar, aching sadness, staring into her deep, black eyes. I never wanted it this way. Not now. Not like this.

"I made Jacob do it," she whispered softly. "I had to. Eve said..." Another sob. "you would leave me otherwise. Imprint on someone else. I was scared, Edward, and she said she would kill everyone. I had to."

"But Jacob..."

"Jacob had no choice- it's his power, listening to me. I wish it wasn't..." her voice cracked again, and I pulled her in closer.

"What happened then?"

"After he bit me, I waited, the longest time...and it hurt so bad, but she came. She attacked me again, and it was so bad...I think I passed out a bit. But when I woke up--" she shuddered. "My dad. She killed him, and I..."

I felt my eyes widen perilously. She wouldn't have. But as I watched her tremble on the ground, overcome with tears she could not cry, I realized the truth. Wrapping her in my arms, I whispered gently, as soft as I could manage.

"It's okay, it's alright now, I'm here..."

"But then," she sniffed deeply, more out of habit than necessity, "she said that I was different. I can only drink human blood, and I can't be in the sun- it makes me weak, and freezers..." she stiffened immediately before turning to face me once again. "But she said I have a gift, a powerful one. We don't know what, but she said it's there."

I too fell rigid as a board.

"You don't know yet?"

Bella pursed her lips. "No. But she said it was strong."

We sat for a moment, lost in thought and sadness, though I was more of the former. So much had gone on...I still could barely wrap my mind around it. I needed to talk to Carlisle. Both of us.

And giving my love the best smile I could manage, I nodded slightly, and we were off.

A/N: I hope that was worth the wait (AKA- Nope not really, but hey, enjoy it anywayz!). Now, having read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn (wootwoooo!!) I will inform you all that in addition to being Team Jacob, I am now a shipper of Sethward, the OTP of 2008, hands down. Seth? Ward to yo mamma!! OWOW!!

Now, I did get lots of reviews when I wasn't writing by some crazy act of God, so thank you to all those who stuck with it when I was an idiot who wouldn't post a chapter. I will make it up to you.

In the meantime, lots of love from the most humbly yours,

MRADRZ4EVR


End file.
